Kidnapped
by MariskaMania
Summary: When Olivia's life turns out to be a complete lie, how does she cope? Olivia's failed relationship has her broken, Elliot returns after three years declaring his love for her, all this leaves Olivia's head spinning, the only person she can turn to and talk to is Alex... A/O please review xo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SVU does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters. The story and the characters in this story which are non canon do belong to me. Thanks for all the support you have given me on my first A/O fic. I hope you enjoy this fic just as much, although it will be sad, and I have changed Olivia's life... a lot. This is an A/O fic, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review if you have the chance.**

* * *

After a long weekend of sun, sea and sand my alarm clock was the last thing I wanted to hear. It buzzed so mockingly in my ear, I rolled over and hit it, knocking it off the bedside table. I heard the muffled bang as it hit the carpet, it's dying buzz still forcing it's way into my head. I looked over at the left side of the bed, it was empty. It hadn't been empty in almost six months. It was well and truly over between me and Bradley, although it still didn't feel real. I didn't want it to be over, I guess I had too much baggage for him to handle.

My room was silent, I couldn't hear anything other than the ticking of the second hand on my watch, and my heartbeat thudding in my ears. It was time to face the Special Victims music. No more lazing around the pool, no more walks along the beach hand in hand with the man I loved. Just me. Alone, again.

* * *

"Liv, we've got a case. Grab a coffee and I'll catch you up." Amaro said, fresh faced and eager.

I nodded, "I won't be a minute." Even if he could see the pain I was in, would I really talk to him? I don't think I would, but I was hoping for an 'Are you okay?'.

I made a coffee, even the smell of it was waking me up. I looked over at the new detectives and wondered what they really thought of me. They were both young, had experience else where and what was I? A dumped, lonely, ageing woman with nothing but a small apartment to show for my life's work. But I was living the dream job, I was helping people, that's all that mattered to me. I was getting justice for those who couldn't get it for themselves; but most of all, for all the justice I was getting for the victims, I was gaining some for my mom, the woman who didn't get any.

"This case is insane, in the last three days we've had six girls all name and shame the same man."

"So what's the problem?" I asked Nick.

"We can't find him. It turns out he has so many identities, he's wanted in eight states." Nick said.

He seemed so enthusiastic, excited even. This was his first big case, he reminded me of Elliot a little bit. The Elliot from years ago who had a taste for justice, who had that gut feeling and ran with it disregarding all the rules. I miss him, it's been three years since he left and lately I haven't even gotten an email from him, let alone a phone call. It seems he's forgotten me too. He had twelve years of my life and undivided attention and now I'm not even a thought in his mind. I loved him, I guess a part of me still does because if I didn't I wouldn't be getting wound up thinking about him.

Everyone was staring me, I realised then that I must have trailed off into my own world of forgotten sadness, Nick stared at me with those melting eyes; "Look at what states he's hit, where he went, if there was a pattern. If you know his name, know him. Know everything about him, his family, his childhood. Then look at where he hasn't hit, send photos to all PD's in states he hasn't hit and warn them he could be heading their way. The more people looking for him, the more likely he'll be seen."

Nick nodded, "Good thinking." he said, I'm not sure if he was meant to think it or actually say it out loud.

I went back to my desk and found a case under the name of Parks. I sifted through it and nothing popped out, the victim had been interviewed by Nick but I couldn't read his writing on the best of days; I made a call to Lillian Parks making sure she was in and able to talk to me. I was about to leave when I caught sight of blonde locks; the smell of summer and flowers hit me and I knew who it was.

"Alex Cabot." I said smiling.

"Olivia." Alex smiled back, her arms opening embracing me. "How've you been?"

"Good." I lied, "How're you?"

"I'm good, and I come baring good news!" she said happily, she may have been wearing summer, but there was a definite spring in her tone. I looked at her with no words, my eyes edging her to tell me. "I'm back!" she said. From that I knew she meant SVU, and right now she was the happy my sad so desperately needed.

I smiled and hugged her again, this time more congratulatory than welcoming; "It's good to have you back." I said honestly. She smiled at me, then stepped aside. "I'm going to see Lillian Parks, is Munch or Fin around?"

"They're working a case. Has Nick spoken to you about his case yet?" Cragen asked.

I nodded yes, "I've told them what I'd do, they're working on it now."

"Do you need a partner?" Alex asked, her eyes lighting up slightly.

I looked at Alex, then to the captain, then back at Alex; Cragen nodded, "Be careful, and Olivia, look after her!"

"I will." I said ready to leave his office, Alex walked with me out of the one – six, she got in the passenger seat of the Crown Vic, she turned in her seat and looked at me brows raised.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Spill it Olivia. The guys might not be able to see what's going on, but something's eating you up inside. I can see it in your eyes."

I always admired that about Alex, she could always tell when something was wrong, and didn't out me in front of the whole squad. "It's nothing." I lied. I was lying a lot today.

She managed to raised her eyebrows even higher, "Liv, this is me you're talking to."

I sighed deeply, "Can we at least get away from here first?" I asked wanting to cry right there and then.

She nodded, I drove a few blocks and parked up. She turned in her seat again to look at me; I still had both my hands on the wheel and couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt the warm, soft touch on my hand. I looked at her, those sympathetic eyes and crumbled. I couldn't help myself, I told all. "He dumped me..." I blabbed. I know I hadn't told her who had dumped me but she listened anyway. "We've been together for eighteen months, and it's just... it's over." I felt Alex pull me in closer, she was warm and I could feel the sympathy pour from her, she held my head against her chest and stroked my hair before resting her chin on the top of my head. I sniffed and tried to catch my breath between tears, but every time I managed to calm down, another memory hit me like a wave causing me to cry all over again. Alex didn't let go of me, I could hear her soft whispers as she told me everything would be okay soon.

"I just don't know what to do," I sobbed, "I woke up this morning and my bed was empty, I'm so used to seeing him there, feeling his arms wrap around me. I miss him so much." I could barely control myself by this point, and Alex being the kind hearted person she is, somehow managed to hold me tighter, folding me into her platonic love.

"He doesn't deserve you Liv, no man deserves your tears."

"How do I stop loving him?" I asked sitting up pulling out of her embrace.

"Find someone who loves you with everything they are, who can love you as much as you love them and who never gives you a reason to cry."

I sniffed feeling silly, she was so wise and here I was blabbing like a child. "Thanks Alex." I said still trying to find my '_normal_' voice amongst the tears and the lump in my throat.

"You don't have to thank me, this is what friends are for." she smiled her beautiful white smile at me, then a look of confusion hit her.

"What is it?" I asked softly now feeling more composed.

"Where's Elliot? You didn't ask for him to help with the case..." her voice trailed off, she'd met the new detectives, but that's when I realised, Cragen hadn't told her why there were two new people in the one – six.

"Elliot's gone." I managed feeling that lump rising again. "He shot a girl, three years ago. He's not been back since."

"Jesus!" Alex said to herself connecting all the dots. "That's why Amaro and Rollins are there." she paused for a minute, she must have seen the tears threatening my eyes again then broke the tension, "I bet his ego is huge knowing it took two detectives to replace him."

I smiled at her, she gave me a small smile in return. "Don't we have a victim to talk to?" she asked. Somehow amongst all the tears and sadness I'd forgotten all about Lillian Parks.

"Damn it!" I said turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

"So fill me in." Alex said referring to the case.

I took in a deep breath, "There's not a lot to tell, she's a woman in her late fifties; she says she was raped. That's all I got from the report, but to be honest, I couldn't read Amaro's handwriting. Chances are, he gave me this case for one of two reasons, it wasn't exciting enough for him, or he's not got the empathy needed for it."

"That's a little harsh Liv." Alex was right, but I wasn't being harsh at all.

"He said it himself, he doesn't have much empathy, sometimes he gives me the cases he can't handle. He's still got a lot to learn, but right now I'm okay with that."

"You missing Elliot?"

That shocked me, I pulled up outside Lillian Parks' home and just sat there looking for the right words. "I miss him as a partner. After twelve years, who can blame me?"

"That's the only way you miss him?" she pried.

I sat up in the seat and looked her directly in the eyes, "I did miss his friendship and his company, but over the last few weeks I've not heard from him at all. I guessed he got busy, or life got in the way."

"You need to stop being angry Liv, he's not forgotten you. Stop worrying." Alex smiled reassuringly as she spoke, I knew she was right. He probably hadn't forgotten me, he's most likely got his head stuck in a cloud somewhere and not had time to call, but even if he had forgotten me, Alex was the friend I needed right now...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter one of Kidnapped. I know it's been a while since I updated, I've been on holiday – but I'm back now and ready to write. I really hope you're all enjoying this, and I really appreciate all the feed back you give me. If you have time, please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I got out of the car and stared at Lillian Parks' house. It was large, somewhat Victorian looking with hundreds of flowers all over the place. I looked at Alex who was standing next to me by this point, "Pretty, isn't it?" I heard her say as she too admired the home.

"Someone's spent a lot of time out here." I replied feeling calmer.

My phone rang cutting off any further conversation, I answered. Cragen's voice bellowed into my ear, "I need you back." he said.

"What?" I asked struggling to understand. "I've just pulled up at Lillian's house."

"I've got an urgent case, I need you to come back, now."

"Okay." I said hanging up the phone, I turned to Alex. "We've got to go back." I told her, "Cragen's got a case for me, sounds like it can't wait an hour."

Alex and I got back into the car, and drove back to the one – six, when I got to my desk a woman sat with a child on her knee. Both of them had clearly been crying.

* * *

"Detective Benson?" the woman asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name's Jessica Palmwood, my daughter..." she managed before tears chocked her.

I nodded, "Lets go somewhere a little quieter." I flashed a small smile to the little girl, but her eyes were cold, and she had a sense of loss about her. I took the two to the small soft interview room, designed for talking to children. I sat down and took out my pad and pen. "What's your name sweetheart?"

The little girl looked at me, then to her mother seeking permission. "Grace." she mumbled.

"My name's Olivia." I paused, "Grace, can you tell me what happened to you. I need to know everything you remember, even if it's a tiny detail, everything's important."

The little girl seemed a lot smaller now, she took in a deep breath, "I was walking home from school, it was the first time mom let me. I took the shortcut through the park, I got lost."

"They've cut down the oak. I always told Grace to take a left at the oak. She got disorientated and..." Jessica must have seen the look on my face, she knew I needed to hear the story from her daughter, but mother's were always concerned and rambling about small things nearly always happened. It was a coping mechanism. "Sorry, go on sweetie." she said to her daughter.

"It was like mom said, I got lost. I ended up on the wrong side of the park. A man with his daughter said they could help me get back to the right side of the park so I could get home. She was really nice, she held my hand and gave me a tissue to dry my tears."

I nodded, "Do you know her name? Or how old she was?"

"She said her name was Sadie, she only called him Daddy. I think she was a teenager, like Megan."

"And how old is Megan?" I pushed.

"Sixteen. I looked at my phone and didn't have signal to call my mom. Then he took it from me. He said if he held it high enough, he might get signal so I could make the call. Then Sadie gave me another tissue only this time she pressed it on my face. Then it all went dark. I don't remember how I got in the van, I just remember him on top of me and it hurt." the little girl started to well up and my heart felt like it cracked then broke completely. "I screamed but Sadie covered my mouth, he was doing something to her with his hand. I closed my eyes but I couldn't stop crying. It felt like I was being ripped with a knife." the little girl couldn't keep back her tears and let them flow freely, I looked at her and felt her pain, wishing I could have stopped it. "Then they asked me for my address, they said if I told them they would take me home and they wouldn't hurt me again; so I told them. They took me home, and said to expect a thank you gift in the next few days. Then I told my mommy."

"You've done really well Grace." I told her, my mind spinning at all the information. "Do you remember what Sadie and the man look like?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to tell my friend what they look like, so my friend can draw them, so I know what they look like; then I can find them and make sure they go to jail, do you think you're up to that?" I asked.

Again the girl nodded, "I can do that..." she paused, "But I don't want mommy there."

"Why baby?" Jessica asked her daughter.

"Because I don't want you to cry anymore mom, I can do this. I promise." Grace reassured.

"I'll be right back." I told the mother and daughter, I headed out of the room and phoned the sketch artist wanting to get this done today. It took three phone calls to get through to Alice Maliney, the best sketch artist in New York. After talking to her for a couple of minutes, I had arranged for her to come down and take the sketch for Grace in an hour.

"Sorry about that, Alice, my friend the sketch artist," I began, "will be here in an hour, you're welcome to get some lunch and come back, or stay here if you like."

Jessica looked at her daughter, "Let's go and get something to eat, then we can come back, okay sweetie?" she asked rather than told.

The little girl nodded softly, I watched as both of them left, then sat at my desk almost lost in thought. It wasn't until the smell of Summer hit me again did I realise Alex was at my desk.

"You okay?" she asked me, knowing children cases affected me the most.

"Not really." I answered honestly.

"You want me to go over the statement with you?" she asked.

I nodded, I wasn't about to decline help. Alex read over the statement, and at the same point my mind had been disturbingly blown, so had hers. "That's vile." she said reading, I knew where she was in the statement. "He performed sexual acts on Sadie whilst raping the girl." the distain in her voice was clear. She stopped talking for a minute, "Liv, we've got a couple hours before we can do anything more with this case, why don't we grab a coffee then head over to Lillian Parks' house?"

She was right, there was nothing more I could do right now. I drove back to Mrs Park's house, got out and admired the calm the flowers seemed to give me. I looked up, and saw the curtains move and realised we were probably scaring Lillian hanging around her house. I took the lead walking up to the front door, I knocked twice and waited.

When Lillian answered the door she looked frail, older than I'd expected, "Who are you? Why were you standing outside my house? What do you want?" she rambled the questions at us.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, we spoke on the phone." I moved my hand slightly on my hip so she could see my badge. "This is ADA Alex Cabot, she's working your case with me."

I watched as the fragile woman opened the door and let us in. I followed her to the kitchen where she had old English tea brewing in a whistling kettle. She offered both me and Alex a cup, but we both declined. I watched her take her china cup and saucer into the living room; it was dark, the curtains drawn and only a couple of lamps were on. "Detective Amaro has already taken my statement, what is it I can help you with?"

I noticed the woman avoided eye contact with me, her vision shot around the room like she was edge. "I know you have Mrs Parks, but I need to take your statement again, you might remember something now that could help with the case. I know it's hard,..."

"Hush child, it's fine, you don't have to explain yourself to me, you're doing your job." Lillian paused for a second remembering what had happened to her. "I was sitting in my daughter's house when a man broke in, I assumed he wanted money or valuables, but he didn't."

I watched as Lillian told me her who story, how everything had happened. She was an amazing victim, she knew exact times and had even drawn a sketch of the man she said to be her rapist. And she was a very good artist. "You can keep it." she told me.

"Would you be willing to talk to our sketch artist Mrs Parks? It's protocol." I informed trying not to discourage her from her art. She agreed, with her statement in my hand and Alex at my side, all the questions were out of the way, and we were ready to leave.

"You don't mind seeing yourself out do you? Bad back." she said not wanting to get up.

"It's fine, stay put." I told her. I walked with Alex to the front door stopping only when a group a photos caught my eye. I grabbed Alex's arm shocked, I needed a pinch of reality but Alex was clueless.

"Liv, are you okay?" she asked me softly.

"That's me!" I told her.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"The baby in the photos! That's me!" I told her, it was just like this morning, the world seemed to shut down around me and all I could hear was my own heart beat banging in my ears.

Alex said nothing for what seemed like an hour, "Are you sure?"

"Look," I said pointing at the scar on the eyebrow, then to mine. "I have these photos Alex, my mom had these photos. I have them in my apartment..."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Why has this woman got so many pictures of Olivia as a child? Do you think Alex will be able to comfort Olivia? Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, I just want to apologise for the lack of updates, if you follow either of my twitters, you'll know my laptop charger packed in and died, so my laptop is dead. Thankfully, my lovely partner has allowed me to use her laptop. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to see your feedback, and I love reading what you think is going to happen. As always, if you have time to review once you've read, please do. Thanks :)**

* * *

I stood in shock, Alex had to push me out of the front door. My insides were churning, I felt sick, but most of all, confused. What was this woman doing with photos of me? She was a victim, I couldn't start talking about myself. I felt a warm hand on my back, Alex. She held me up all the way to the car, I fumbled for the keys in my pocket, I was numb. I got in and just sat there, drowning in the silence.

"Liv, I'm sure there's an explanation for it. Maybe she has a little girl who looks just like you."

I couldn't even smile at Alex's attempt at comforting me; "Alex, that's me. The baby in the photos, is me."

I turned the key in the ignition and drove back to the one – six, the whole way back my mind was blank, yet the voice in my head nagged at me. Something was off about Mrs Parks, something I couldn't put my finger on. She seemed so cut off when it came to her attack; I had to ask myself a few times if she would purposely want me to see the photos, if they were placed there strategically. If she had something to say, she didn't seem like the type of woman who would hold back if she had something to say.

Alex seemed just as mystified as me, she stayed silent for the entire journey. I could feel her eyes on me, desperate to ask me if I was sure. I was. One hundred percent positive.

I stopped the car and looked at Alex, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Alex smiled, "No, I don't. Liv, I just, to be honest, I don't know. I'm as confused as you are."

I laughed, it was a case of laugh or cry, "How do I talk to her? She's a victim, I can't just turn up and ask why she has photos of me," I paused looking for clarification, "Can I?"

Alex looked at me, "I don't think you should be thinking about this now, like you said, she's a victim, you've got to work her case with a level head."

I agreed, "I know."

We got out of the Crown Vic and headed back in, I looked straight ahead and saw Alice, the sketch artist. Her ginger locks hung in tight curls around her pale face.

"Olivia." she greeted me.

"Hi." I managed back, I felt my arm raising to shake her hand.

"I'm here to talk to Grace." she told me. I clenched my teeth, I had almost forgotten about Grace in the mess that was those photos. I nodded softly, but it must have been obvious I'd lost track of time, and victims. "So, where is she?"

"She's popped out for lunch with her mom, she'll be back any time soon."

Alice gave a slow, not so trusting nod. "Right, is there anywhere I can wait?"

Feeling the hot blush of embarrassment rise into my face, I realised I was still a mess. "You can head to the soft interview room, Grace knows the room, I'll bring her to you when she arrives."

I sat down, slumping into my chair; I couldn't seem to shake the confusion. I felt a hand around my arm, pulling me upward. I saw Alex, smelt her perfume, and willingly followed.

"It's time to snap out of it Liv." she said to me blankly.

I said nothing, my head was spinning, I felt hot vomit burn up my throat, tears filled my eyes, the room spun and with nothing to hold to, I felt my body slump.

"Olivia? Liv, can you hear me?" Alex's voice rung through my head; she shook me softly, "Liv!"

I fluttered my eyes, and opened them; "I'm okay." I managed.

"Alex, take her home. She can't work today." Cragen, his voice was bellowing in my head.

"I will, I'm sure it's just stress."

"Nothing's wrong with me. I skipped breakfast, that's all." I hated the fuss, "I just need some air, I'm fine!" Alex seemed to cling to me, I felt like a child being escorted out of the building. She looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm fine." I snapped.

"You're not Liv, let me take you home."

I didn't argue, I didn't do anything.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea!" Alex said to me as I cracked open the bottle of wine. I poured a glass, and offered Alex one. After a nod, I poured her one too.

"I'm off for the rest of the day, and assuming you're my new partner, so are you." I smiled softly. "I know today hasn't been the best, I just need to work through this."

"Do you want to talk it through with me?" she asked.

I did, but instead I wanted to show her. I wanted to show her the photos and show her I wasn't going mad, that the photos were of me. I got up and opened the bedroom door, I got down on my hands and knees pushing boxes out from under my bed until I found what I was looking for. I took it back in and put in down on the couch between my seat and Alex.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"These are all the photos that my mom had in her apartment." I lifted the lid of the shoe box, I took out some of the photos; then picked through them until I found three. "Look, Lillian had all three of these in her hall. Tell me I'm mad now."

"I never said you were mad." she took the photos and looked through them.

"I only have two options, ask her, or don't."

Alex looked at me and finished her wine, I could tell she was uncomfortable, but I needed someone to talk to. I was about to open my mouth to speak when a light knock at the door filled the silence. I got up and opened it, I saw a young girl stood before me. She had piercing blue eyes, long chocolate brown hair, and sadness in her eyes.

"Detective Benson?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes... can I help you?"

"I have a message for you." she looked like she wanted to tell me a lot more than she was.

"Who's it from?" I asked, but I got no answer. She handed me the letter, then turned. The back of her shirt was smothered in blood. "Wait!" I called out, the girl turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah?" she asked, I was amazed she was still standing, that's if it was her blood.

"What happened to you?"

The girl shrugged, "Nothing." she gave me a smile and began to walk away again.

"What's your name?" I called back.

"Marni. Miss Benson, is something wrong? You're looking at me funny."

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out..."

"You're back is covered in blood, what's happened?"

That's when I heard something I didn't expect, Marni turned to face me. She smiled softly, "It's okay Miss Benson, I don't feel pain."

I stood dumbfounded, she must have seen the look of further confusion and concern spread across my face. "What do you mean? Has someone hurt you?"

"It's possible I'm injured, but hurt, no." Marni said sweetly. Again, she looked at me, more than happy as a stranger on my door step to explain herself, "I have a congenital insensitivity to pain. Some people say it's a bad thing, and doctors tell me to be careful, but to be honest, I don't mind it. I'm really sorry to have bothered you Miss Benson, I hope you enjoy you're evening with your girlfriend."

I stood completely shocked, everything from the hours before seemed to disappear. Alex stood at the door smirking a little at the girlfriend comment. My words failed me as for the first time today I cracked a smile. "Marni, come in and let me have a look at your back. You've bled a lot, you might need to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" the young girl asked.

"Trust me." I said softly, "And Alex is my friend, not my girlfriend." I smiled as Marni blushed.

She entered my apartment careful not to lean on anything, she looked around and smiled. "It's so warm in here." Marni looked to Alex, "Hello." she smiled to her. I watched in what you could call fascination as the young girl instantly trusted both myself and Alex.

"Let me take a look at your back." I said softly.

"Miss Benson, you should read the letter. You might not want to help me once you've seen it."

I looked even more confused now, I peeled open the letter not knowing what to expect. Then I saw the letters printed in the centre of the page. Clear as day and impossible to run from.

"I should leave. I'm sorry, she said if I didn't give it to you, I'd be in a lot more trouble." Marni edged towards the door.

"No, Marni you stay." I said, I handed the letter to Alex. "She's claiming she's my mom. She knows I saw the photos, she wanted me to see them." I paced back and forth, before I lost it, "Marni, who gave you this? I need you to tell me her name!"

"Lillian did. Mrs Parks. She told me to deliver this to you, and if I did it successfully, then... that bit doesn't matter. I shouldn't have delivered this to you. I'm really sorry."

"Tell me, if you delivered it successfully, what happens?" I asked feeling the blood boiling inside me again.

"She uses a belt, I was selfish, you never had to know. I'm so sorry. I could have taken the punishment. I mean, it's not like it ever hurts. I'll leave..."

I couldn't let Marni finish, hearing her almost broke me. "It's okay. Calm down." I soothed. "You haven't done anything wrong, sweetheart, you're just caught up in the middle of all of this." Marni seemed to look even more saddened, "Stay, let me look at your back. This isn't your fault, none of this is."

Marni lifted her shirt, still trust stay firm in her eyes, "She's mean, I don't want to disrespect her because she housed me when my family was, when they passed away. She's sour, she harbours so much anger because of, well, I think it's because of her mom."

I looked at Marni's back, the lashes on her back were not as deep as I first thought. I noticed old scars and my mind went mad. It started working over time; "Has she said anything about her mom?"

"Not so much any more, she used to. Specially when she tries to gain your trust. She told me her mom forced her to give up her one and only baby. I'm assuming that means you."

I looked at Alex, "We need to patch up Marni's back."

"Miss Benson,"

"Call me Olivia." I said softly, my next plan of action already forming in my mind.

"Olivia, I know I don't have any right asking you this, but please don't let me go back to Mrs Parks."

I looked at Marni, my heart almost melted; "I won't let you go back to her. You can stay here tonight."

Alex must have spotted that glint in my eye, she knew I was planning a swift get away. She pulled me over to one side, "This is a really bad idea Liv."

"I'll only be gone an hour, stay here please. Make sure Marni's okay."

Alex didn't have a lot of choice, I was in the car and on the way to Lillian Parks' house before Alex had found a shirt for Marni out my closet. It didn't take long for me to get there, I pulled up and knocked on the door.

As Lillian answered, my power and my anger fell apart.

"Hello dear." she said sweetly.

"Don't. Just don't. Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to diminish my mom's memory!"

"I am your mom!"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Is Marni genuine? Or is it all just a game? Who is Lillian Parks? And is she really Olivia's mom? Is this all game play? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, I know a lot of you have been asking about this story, so I'm updating. I'm currently updating Amaro's Secret as well, so some of my fics have been put in the shadow of the Writer's Block and of course, my one shot, the Pendant. I have also been planning a new fanfic called The Seeker which will be an E/O story, but before I begin yet another new story, I want to finish at least three of the in progress fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update, and I promise to update Amaro's Secret very shortly; I'm already two pages in, so it won't be long.**

* * *

I looked at the woman who claimed to be my mother, I was dumbfounded once again. "Who are you?" I asked shocked.

"I'm your mother dear. You see the photos of you as a baby, why not come in and sit down, we should talk." Lillian seemed far too calm and relaxed to me; like it was all planned.

I didn't want to go back into this woman's house, I couldn't face this woman knowing what she was claiming, but I did. I went in and sat on the couch. Lillian followed me in, she sat down and took a photo frame from her small side table. "This is you." she said handing me the photo, I took it reluctantly. "You were three hours old. This is the first photo of you ever taken."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're my daughter." she replied, her voice so sweet and soft, like a Grandma who offered cookies and warm milk.

"I got that much, what I want to know is why you're telling me this now." I put the photo down, my three hour old self face down on the coffee table.

"I read about you recently in the newspaper, I thought it was about time you found out the truth. I was sure as soon as I saw you that you were my daughter. My mother forced me to give you up when you were born, but before I had the chance, you were kidnapped. I thought I'd never see you again. Then a few years later a woman started sending me photos of you, I knew it was you. I knew I had to talk to you."

I looked at the woman, I had no idea what to say, then the word vomit shot out; "You're lying. You're not my mother, my mother died."

"No, the woman that kidnapped you died. You're my daughter." Lillian told me.

I sat pinned to my chair, my mind seemed to be moving so fast it was a blur. "None of this makes any sense, my mother..." Lillian cut me off mid sentence and mid thought.

"I was raped Olivia, you are a product of rape. I wasn't married so my mother told me I had to give you up, that you were the devil child. Times were very different then, I believed her, it didn't matter that I loved you from the minute I saw you, you were not planned and conceived out of wedlock. I had no choice but I had a plan, I planned to escape, to run away with you, take you somewhere no one would find us. That was before that woman came into my room at the hospital, she snatched you. I couldn't move, I had a rough labour, I was lucky to be alive. I screamed but was ignored, the doctors thought I was one of those girls who had sex for fun. They thought I was scum, and not worth the bed I slept in. You were gone."

I felt a swarm of butterflies in my stomach, angry like hornets; once again I sat and listened, it was all I could do. I opened my mouth but no words came out, I stood up and ran to the front door, I opened it and left it open; I couldn't get to the car quick enough. I opened the door and sat in, I felt my body slump as tears took over me. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop crying. The pain ripped through my chest as my heart shattered.

I jumped as I heard a knock on my window, a young girl stood looking at me. I rolled down the window and looked at the girl, I wiped my tears away and gave a small, yet confused smile. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs Parks asked me to give you this, she said you should get a good sample of DNA from it."

My heart somehow shattered more, Lillian was really trying to prove her parental responsibility. Why else would she have given me her DNA? My mind began spinning again, then something inside me clicked. "Does she hurt you?"

"What?" she asked startled.

"I'm a detective, I just need to know if she hurts you." I almost pleaded with her.

"No, she doesn't. Mrs Parks is a fantastic foster mom and I love her." the girl walked away but I couldn't help but think how rehearsed she sounded.

I drove home to my apartment, I took a longer route home; when I pulled up I looked up to my apartment and saw the light on. I had forgotten about Marni and Alex, and now I felt even worse. I now had to be a saviour, a friend and all I wanted was a friend.

I walked into the apartment and gave an exhausted smile to Alex who was curled up on the couch snuggled under the blue blanket. "Where's Marni?" I asked softly.

"She's asleep, I said she could stay in your room, how did it go?" she asked me.

I tried to speak without breaking down but couldn't, I sat on the couch and burst into tears. "She claims to be my mom, she said I was a product of rape, her mother forced her to give me up, but I was kidnapped before she had a chance to run away with me." I blurted, I realised Alex couldn't make sense of what I was saying.

"Liv, do you believe her?"

"She gave me this." I said showing her a vile of blood. "She said there should be enough DNA in there to prove she's my birth mother." I broke down again, everything seemed to be going wrong. I felt Alex wrap me up in the blanket, I felt like a child again as I rested my head on her chest. She snuggled me into her and held me tightly.

"I'm here for you Liv, whatever happens, I'll be here. Every step of the way." I managed a small smile, Alex was the tough ADA, the blonde powerhouse, but she was completely different now, she was soft, calming and secure. I felt a shift in my mood, I exhaled deeply, then realised what I was feeling. Lust.

"I know." I finally replied, "Thank you." I felt Alex kiss the top of my head then we snuggled further. She didn't reply and I didn't say anything else. I put my arm across her stomach, I found comfort in her breathing, I could hear her heartbeat, and to my surprise it sped up as I moved my arm. I didn't know what to think, but my thoughts were completely overtaken by lust. I looked up at Alex, I saw her eyes and found myself attracted to her further.

"Are you okay?" she asked me softly.

I nodded, "Yeah." I muttered, I shouldn't be, but I was. I felt safe in her arms, and it didn't seem to matter what had happened, the break up, the confusion with my mother, I felt nothing but lust for Alex. She stroked my face and I caught her licking her lips. I felt a tingle run down my spine, was she feeling the same attraction? Or was it all in my head? I didn't know but as I felt her hand run down my face again, then to my neck I closed my eyes softly. I felt Alex's lips on mine, butterflies shot into my stomach. I kissed her back, the kiss became more passionate, she pushed me back so I was laying on the couch on my back. She looked into my eyes, right then and there, I knew I wanted her.

"Are you sure Liv?" she asked me.

I smiled softly and kissed her, "I'm sure." I replied.

* * *

I woke up the next morning still snuggled up to Alex; I smiled thinking about last night, that one woman had taken away all my fear, all my confusion and turned it into something amazing. Alex had made me feel safe, and loved. She was everything I needed, and wanted, yet never realised.

I remembered Marni and my mind went mad, how had I forgotten her? I was so wrapped up in my night with Alex, I'd forgotten I had someone to look after.

I got up and knocked on my bedroom door, I opened it and saw Marni still sleeping; she rolled over and looked at me through hazy eyes.

"Miss Benson?" she asked, "Is everything okay? Do you want me to leave?"

I smiled softly and went into my room, I sat on the edge of the bed, "No sweetheart, I just came in to check on you."

"Did you see Mrs Parks? Is she angry with me?" Marni asked me, she seemed scared and that hurt.

I laid down beside her and looked up at the ceiling, as did she. "I saw her, she's not angry with you. I think she's angry with me, but I do need to ask you something, you don't have to answer straight away." I rolled onto my side and looked at her, "I want you to stay here for a while, I don't want you to live with Lillian any more. It's not safe there."

"Are you saying this because of my medical condition? Because I don't know when I'm really hurt and could..." I listened to Marni and realised she couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, I'm asking because I don't want you growing up in her house, being beaten and tortured. You deserve to be happy, you deserve a normal childhood." I paused for a minute, "Do you go to school?"

"No, Mrs Parks promised to home school me, but she doesn't." then Marni surprised me, "She adopted me from England, she adopts other girls from France. I think she's trying to replace you, and no one can, not in her heart. She uses us as her mules; I told you she's mean."

"I know you did. What do you mean mules?" I asked.

"Miss Benson, Mrs Parks is not a sweet old lady like she appears to be. She is manipulating, she would never admit this, but my parents were murdered, I think she had something to do with it. She adopted me, and now when she gets the new girls, I have to train them."

I felt concern rising in me further, "Train them to do what?"

"Swallow. She uses us as drug mules, she pimps us out as sex slaves to rich men. Anything she can do to make money, she will."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing myself to accept what Marni was telling me, "Marni, how old are you?" I managed.

"I'm fourteen." she replied. She was so soft in her words and so trusting. It amazed me that someone with such loss could trust so easily, but then it dawned on me, that when everyone in her life currently had mistreated her, she had nothing to lose.

I looked at Marni and felt a strange connection to her, like I wanted to mother her. I felt responsible for her, even though I'd met her less than twenty four hours ago. I could hear Alex moving about in the living room, "Give me a minute, I need to talk to Alex then I'll make you some breakfast."

Marni smiled and thanked me, I got up and walked out to Alex, closing the bedroom door. I found myself feeling uncomfortable, I didn't know what to say. Being speechless was becoming a regular thing with me. "Did you sleep well?"

Alex turned to me, she walked over to me and took both my hands; she smiled her beautiful smile. "Liv, I don't regret last night. I love you Olivia, I have for a long time." Alex looked sad suddenly, I could see it in her eyes, she was worried she'd scared me by telling me she loved me, the truth is, I was scared of being love, for the fear of being hurt, but something inside me told me that Alex would never hurt me.

"I don't either." I told her honestly, "I don't know what to say, or what to do now, but whatever I do I hope it's with you."

Alex's sad expression was replaced with a smile and right then and there it was confirmed to both of us that no matter what happened from here on in, we had each other and a new and strengthened bond had been created.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for all the great feedback, I really appreciate your reviews. I always look forward to reading the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. **

* * *

I looked at Alex and smiled, she touched my hand and I felt the warmth tingle up through me then settle in my stomach. The butterflies I had been feeling all night came back, I leant in and kissed Alex softly. I felt the butterflies surge in my stomach again and smiled softly; I heard the door creak to the bedroom. I pulled out of the kiss and smiled, I felt my cheeks blush.

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing Marni, she was also blushing.

"I'm good, I just need to use the bathroom." Marni slipped out of the door and into the bathroom, she closed the door, then reopened it, she grinned. "I knew you two were a couple." she closed the door.

I looked at Alex and laughed, she giggled too, "She knew before we did."

Alex took a brush and pulled it through her blonde hair, "She's a smart kid. I'm going to get some breakfast." she looked at me, then upward, "Coffee, two sugars and a cream cheese bagel."

"I'm impressed." I said softly.

"You should be," Alex kissed me on the cheek, "Marni," she called out, "I'm going for coffee and bagels, can I get you anything?"

Marni appeared at the bathroom door, she looked fresh faced and more awake now. "Tea please."

"Any sugar?"

"No thank you." Marni replied politely.

"You're sweet enough, right?" Alex joked, then left my apartment.

I smiled at Marni, she came and sat on the couch next to me; "If I get in your way, please don't hesitate to say something. I think what you're doing for me is really great, but I'm just a passing moment in your life. Alex is for keeps."

I smiled softly, I took hold of her hand, "You're too smart, y'know that?" I took in a deep breath, "Me and Alex, we're, this is new to both of us. I don't know where things are going to go with us, but it doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. You're part of my life too."

I watched Marni smile, then look rather confused, "Why?" she asked me.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? What did I do to deserve it?"

I hated this question, I'd heard it many times before when dealing with victims and every time I felt my stomach sink a little. I hate that someone so young has been diminished to so little. "You're a person, and every person deserves to be treated with respect. You don't have a family Marni, and Mrs Parks abuses you, if I can look after you and keep you safe, then I will."

Marni looked at me softly and smiled, I felt her tighten her grip on my hand, "I haven't felt safe since my mum died. She's my hero, she was brave and always stood her ground. She was a lot like you actually."

I smiled at her, she had a quality that seemed to put me at ease, even though she had suffered. "I'm sure she was a fantastic person. Do you have anything to wear?"

"Only my clothes from yesterday."

I thought for a minute, "I can find you some clothes, and I'll take you shopping when I get home from work." then it hit me, what was Marni going to do all day? "I finish at five, we'll grab something to eat if you like."

"Sure, is it cool if I just hang here today? I'm worried if I go out, Mrs Parks will stop me."

"Course you can. There's plenty of food, and I have every TV channel available to mankind." I laughed handing her the control. "You know where the bathroom is, I have a spare key in case you want to go out."

"Thanks."

Marni leant over and hugged me, I felt my arms raising and hugging her back. I held her closely and felt a natural maternal instinct washing over me. I heard heels clicking along the hallway and knew Alex was back with breakfast. Marni broke off the hug, she had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away when she heard the key turn in the lock.

"Who's hungry?" Alex asked.

"I am!" I said standing up and taking a bag from Alex, I got a couple of plates out and put the bagels on them. Alex handed me a coffee, and Marni her tea. We sat down and ate breakfast, I looked at Marni who looked like she hadn't eaten in a year, then at Alex. I felt a smile breach my lips. I was happy for the first time in a long time, I felt something with Alex, I hadn't felt with anyone before her. I felt special, loved, and safe. And I guessed Marni felt the same way.

* * *

Alex and I had left Marni on the couch watching Ellen reruns, we drove in and walked into the one – six. I saw Nick with Amanda working already; I smiled at them, then walked to my desk, Alex following. "I need to make a call and check up on Grace, I need to speak to Alice about the sketch as well."

"So you'll be rounding up a line up?" Alex asked.

"I plan to, we have to deal with both Sadie and our male perp."

"You're thinking about Marni, aren't you?"

Alex was right, I was. I was worrying about her being alone in my apartment, Lillian Parks knew where I lived. After all, she sent Marni to me in the first place. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I'll tell you what, I'll call her in an hour and make sure everything's okay."

"Can't you call her now?" I asked with a grin.

"Don't give me those eyes, they're almost irresistible." Alex laughed, she put her hand on my shoulder, "Liv, we've been gone thirty five minutes, she's fine."

"You're right, okay." I said trying to straighten out my thoughts, "I'm going to call Grace, will you call Alice for me? I can't face her today, she has an attitude I can't deal with before eleven."

Alex smiled, "It's a good job I have broad shoulders." Alex turned, "I don't think you need to call Grace."

I turned around and saw Grace standing with her mother. I stood up and greeted them, "I was just about to call, I got called away yesterday, I'm sorry. How did it go with the sketch artist?"

Jessica looked at me, "I understand you're busy. This bear was on our doorstep this morning."

I thought for a minute, "The 'Thank you'." I remembered Grace telling me yesterday about the gift she was going get.

"Olivia." Cragen shouted.

I looked at Cragen and suddenly felt like I was being torn apart. "I'll be two minutes." I said leaving to talk to Cragen.

"I need you out on a case." he told me.

"I need to talk to Grace," I said not finishing my sentence.

"How many cases are you working?" he asked me.

"I have two open cases, but sir."

"No buts Olivia! It's a twelve year old girl. I need you to go out to her now. Take Alex."

I sighed softly and walked back out of the Captain's office, "I'm really sorry, I have another case." I grabbed my coat off my chair and looked at Jessica and Grace. I could see the anger building inside Jessica. "I'm sorry, my Captain's orders." I told her.

"So my daughter's just not important now? You have another case, so you're forgetting her?" Jessica spat at me.

"No, that's not the case at all Mrs Palmwood. I have my orders, Grace's case is important to me." It didn't matter how much I cared, I couldn't break orders, not on another child case. "There's a chance this new case could relate to your daughter's, I need to talk to the victim. She could give me vital information that could help catch the people that hurt Grace." I watched as Jessica calmed down.

"I'm sorry." she ushered her daughter out of the building.

"Alex, we have a shout." I called.

"I've just spoken to Alice, she said she took a copy of the sketches to keep on file and left a copy on a folder on your desk." Alex told me, she went over and picked up a blue folder. "Pretty sure these are them." Alex opened the folder and took out two sketches. "Here is Sadie, and the unknown male."

I looked at the sketches, I didn't recognise either of them. I looked down and sighed softly, "We have another child case."

"Lets go."

Alex and I got into a Crown Vic and drove to our victim's address. The drive there was quiet, I looked at Alex every now and then; "Have you called Marni?" I asked softly.

"No, I'll call her now." she smiled at me and I felt her hand on my knee, "Liv, she's going to be okay y'know."

I took in a deep breath, "Call her after we've spoken to our vic, I'm sure she's fine."

We arrived at the small single floor house, I knocked on the door, I felt Alex brush her hand over my back and down my spine. I smiled a little, then looked around at her, I wanted nothing more than a cuddle and a kiss. The door opened, I saw a man standing in the doorway, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is ADA Alex Cabot. We're here to talk to your daughter." I informed him.

"I'm Emily's dad." he told me, "Michael Wilson. She's in her bedroom, she hasn't left since yesterday." Michael opened the front door further allowing me and Alex in.

"Has she said anything?"

"No, I literally had to drag it out of her. She hasn't spoken since she told me, I called you guys straight away."

I looked at the man, "Has Emily spoken to her mother about the incident." I asked.

"My wife passed away four years ago. Emily handled it really well, but she's been disconnected lately."

I nodded softly, "I'm sorry." I gave a few seconds of silence, "Can I talk to Emily?"

Michael showed me to Emily's room and left, I looked at Alex who hung back in the doorway. I knocked, there was no answer. I walked in and looked at Emily, she was laying still, I could have confused her for dead.

"Emily, my name's Olivia Benson, I'm a detective." I started, Emily didn't move. "Emily, I need to talk to you about what happened. Do you think you're up for it?" Emily rolled over and looked at me, but didn't say a word. She pushed some drawings into my hand. I looked at them and a sickening feeling washed over me. Emily had drawn a man, a girl, and a van. "Emily, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be any more. I'm going to catch the people that hurt you, I promise."

"I can't help you." Emily whispered.

"I just need you to tell me what happened sweetheart. Anything you tell me could help me catch them." I told her feeling at a loss already.

"There was a man and a girl in Central Park, she made me fall asleep. I remember waking up and he was on top of me, hurting me down there. He was doing something to her, I don't know what, I didn't want to know. He asked me for my address, I told him, then he dropped me off. He told me I would be getting a thank you present in a couple days." Emily suddenly stopped talking.

"Emily, do you remember what the man looks like?"

"He had black hair and brown eyes. He was tall like daddy, and he had prickles on his face."

I looked at Emily, "You're doing really well Emily. Do you remember if he had any tattoos or scars?"

"He had a tattoo on his hand, it was like this." Emily handed me another drawing. She'd drawn another picture, this time of a hand, the tattoo was an Egyptian eye, with a green iris.

"Emily, can I keep these pictures?"

Emily nodded, then rolled back over and stopped talking completely. I got up and looked at Alex, I closed Emily's bedroom door, and showed Alex the drawings.

"That's unusual." Alex said, "How many people get tattoos on the palm of their hands?" she asked.

"I don't know, people in the tattoo industry? Music maybe. Public service workers don't, I imagine office workers don't, shaking hands with people, it would look unprofessional." I paused a little, "The MO sounds the same, I need to get back to the one – six and call Grace again."

"Before you ask, yes I will call Marni on the way back." Alex smiled softly.

Alex took out her phone and called my house phone, Marni didn't have a cell phone. Alex shrugged, "She's not picking up."

"I told her to answer the phone Alex, I told her I'd call. She promised." panic ran through me. "We have to go to the apartment."

"Liv, she's probably in the shower." Alex must have seen the worry in my face, "I'll call her again." Alex shrugged again, "Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews. I'm going to keep this short and sweet, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, if you have time please review.**

* * *

I raced home to find Marni gone, I looked in my bedroom and the bathroom. I saw Alex milling in the doorway to my apartment, "She's not here Alex."

"She's probably just gone for some fresh air, Liv." Alex assured me but my gut was telling me otherwise.

"She promised she wouldn't leave, something's wrong Alex. I can feel it..." I felt a surge of sickness wash over me as worry and concern started flowing through me. Alex smiled at me softly, her eyes were soft and beautiful as always. She folded me into her arms and held me. "I've let her down Alex."

"No you haven't, you don't even know what's happened to her yet. She could be fine."

"But she might not be." I pulled out of the hug and smiled at her, she raised her hand and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"You need to get back to work, I'll look for Marni."

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling very thankful to Alex.

"I'm sure," she replied, "It's better I go, she trusts me and knows me."

I felt like my insides were twisting themselves in knots, but like Alex said, I had work to do. Now facing up to the fact that I had two child rapes most likely by the same perp. I looked at Alex, "I'm going to get back to work, please call me if you find her."

"I will, just try and keep your mind off Marni, you need to concentrate on your cases."

I smiled and kissed Alex softly on the lips, I felt my hands automatically go to her waist, she smiled beneath my lips, as I pulled out of the kiss I noticed she was still smiling. "I'll see you soon."

"You will." Alex said still smiling.

I wondered what Alex was really thinking about when I left my apartment, but the truth of the matter was, I couldn't be thinking about Alex when Grace and Emily needed my attention. I got in the Crown Vic that sat outside my apartment and drove back to work. When I got there I saw something I wasn't expecting, Elliot. It had been three years since I last saw him, damn, I hadn't even had contact with him in years. My mouth must have dropped open slightly because Elliot walked over to me and pushed my chin up. "What are you doing here?" I blurted.

He looked rather shocked, but I could feel resentment bubbling inside of me as he smiled; "I'm back!" he stated.

"Back in New York? Or back here?" I asked.

"Here, I work here... again." he said. He leant in for a hug but I stepped back, I didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words to say anything. "Can we talk?"

Elliot looked pathetic, almost like he was begging me with his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I have a few things I need to say to you though, please. Just five minutes."

"You have two." I said, I watched as he walked over to the interrogation room, my legs followed him, even if I wanted to stop myself, I don't think I could have.

Elliot held the door open for me, then shut it behind him. "Liv, I need to apologise." he started, I raised my eyebrows. "Don't give me that look, I know I should have called or emailed, but life got busy. I had to sort my head out."

"So it took you three years to sort your head out? And in that three years, you couldn't pick up the phone?" I spat angrily.

"Honestly, I couldn't call. For a while I was ashamed, confused, guilt ridden, then I was embarrassed I hadn't called and it was easier not to call than to pick up the phone. I tried though, I dialled your number a few times, I just couldn't press the call button."

I rolled my eyes, "You have thirty seconds before I walk out of here. I have two cases, and right now I don't care about your excuses."

"Olivia I love you." he blurted. I looked at him, my mouth was dry and a lump rose in my throat. "Please say something." he begged.

I looked at him, I was completely caught off guard. "How dare you?!" I felt the rage in me bubble and then spill, "How dare you ignore my calls for three years, you didn't call me, for all I knew you were dead, and you come in here and tell me you love me! It's been three years Elliot, not three days, three years!"

"Olivia please, please don't be like this. I came back because clearing my head after the shooting made me realise just how much I love you. I always have! I know I made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes. Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because I loved you!" I screamed. I looked at him with so much anger inside me, "I loved you! I wanted us to be in a relationship, I wanted everything with you, but you made me feel like I was a nobody, like I was nothing to you. One day you just left without a call or text and you expect me to forget how I felt, how you made me feel?" I walked to the door and opened it, "I'm in love with someone else, and no one, not even you is going to mess this up for me. I'm finally happy, I have everything I've ever wanted and more. Please, just leave me alone." I walked out of the interrogation room, straight over to my desk. I sat in my seat and sunk, I was just about to let my mind wander when I heard Cragen barking my name, I looked at him and forced myself to my feet.

"Olivia shut the door behind you." he said, I slipped inside the door and closed it.

"I have some bad news regarding Grace Palmwood and her mother, Jessica." I looked at Cragen pleading with him with my eyes to continue. "They're both dead, their house was bombed five minutes ago."

I looked at Cragen, my body riddled with shock again, I couldn't count on one hand how many times I had been put in a state of shock today. "How?" I squeaked.

"We don't know yet, the fire department is there now. The paramedics pronounced both Jessica and Grace dead at the scene."

"Oh God." I sighed softly, I ran both of my hands over my forehead and through my hair. "Sir I know I have another open case, but I need to get down there. I need to know what happened."

"Go. And take Elliot."

I stood up and then glared, "Sir, I'd really rather not."

"It's not a question." he told me.

"Please sir, I know I can't work with him."

"You were partners for twelve years Olivia, there's not an SVU partnership that's ever lasted that long in police history." Cragen could see the pain in my eyes, or the tears, either way he sighed and nodded, "Okay, go."

I left the one – six with a headache. I drove the nine blocks to the Palmwood house, or what used to be the Palmwood house. All that was left was a pile of rubble, I tried to imagine what their house looked like before the bombing. I couldn't, I couldn't focus at all. I got out of the car and signed in with the uniform at the tape. I walked over to the fire captain who was talking to the Arson chief, "Detective Benson, SVU." I introduced myself.

"I'm Captain Alec Marshall, this is Chief Matthews. How can we help you?"

"Do you know what caused the explosion? My captain said it was a bomb."

"What is an SVU detective doing here?" Matthews asked me.

"One of the victims was a rape victim, I'm working her case." I explained.

"Right." Alec said knowing Matthews was touchy about who was at his crime scene. "We found this," Alec waved his hand at a young male who brought over what looked like stuffing and what remained of the wires. "We think it was a stuffed animal, there's not a lot left of the bomb itself, or the stuffed animal, but we recovered an ear of a brown bear."

Shit! The bear, it was the thank you gift from the rapist. "That's your bomb!" I said quickly, "And if I'm right, there's another one on the way, is there anyway you can spare someone. I have another victim I believe is connected to this one, if I'm right, she'll have a bear too." I talked too quickly, Alec looked confused until my words sunk in.

"I'll come with you, I'll call someone from the bomb squad too." Alec ushered me to my car and got in. I turned on the lights and sirens and raced to Emily's house.

I got out of the car in a panic, I banged on the front door. I turned to Alec in despair. "I can't lose another one."

Alec banged on the door harder than I had, Michael Wilson opened the door. "Detective Benson, is everything okay?"

"I need to see Emily, now." I told him.

"Of course, you know where she is." he told me as I ran through to her bedroom. I could hear Alec explaining to Mr Wilson about the bear.

"Emily!" I shouted, I burst into her room without knocking. "Emily, where's the bear?" I asked.

"What? Get out!" she screamed.

"Where's the bear Emily, you need to tell me, it's a bomb!" as I said it, a member of the bomb squad had found Emily's bedroom and stood behind me. He was wearing full padding and tried to push me out of the room. "Emily you need to tell me where it is!" I felt like I was begging.

"It's right here." she said holding the bear close to her chest. "I know what it is, I can feel it."

"Please Emily, you need to give the bear to this man, he can stop it. You need to get out of here now. Please come with me." I looked at Emily and then I saw the look in her eyes, she wanted to die, she knew exactly what the bear really was and she was waiting for it to kill her. "Emily this is not the answer, I can help you but you have to leave with me now." Emily stared at me, it looked like she was looking right through me, I let my instinct take over, I pulled her off the bed, threw the bear on the ground and ran with her screaming in my arms. "OUT!" I shouted as I ran through the house with Emily.

I put Emily down outside, she was still shouting at me. She tried to run back into the house when her father grabbed her. I heard a loud bang, my body was thrown backwards and then a loud ringing took over my sense of hearing. I could hear muffled screams but they were twisted with the ringing. I felt debris hitting me on the back and legs, I scrambled to get further away from the house. I turned to see Emily in her dad's arms, both alive. I saw Alec moving, the only person I couldn't see was the guy from the bomb squad. I stood up shakily, my balance was off completely; I stumbled with the first few steps I took, but soon found my feet again. I felt around for my cell phone, I took it out my pocket and saw three missed calls from Alex, my stomach dropped further, had she found Marni? I called her back and only when the calling cell phone screen changed to the seconds mounting up screen did I start talking. "Alex, I can't hear anything, there's been an explosion, I'm fine just cuts and bruises. Meet me back at the one – six as soon as possible. I love you." I didn't know if Alex was speaking, but she hadn't hung up, I tried so hard to hear her, but it was no use. I'd have to wait to find out if Marni was okay, or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you're all ready for this next chapter, things are not always easy in reality and I hope you feel the emotions I am trying to convey. I hope you're ready to get on this roller coaster of emotions with me. **

* * *

I was checked over by the paramedics and deemed fit to work, I looked over at Mr Wilson; he had hold of Emily who was still screaming in his arms fighting for her right to die. I walked over to them both, considering I'd just saved Emily's life, I didn't feel happy, or brave, I could see how much being alive was hurting her, I saw the same look in her eyes I'd seen in so many victim's eyes. The not knowing, the not feeling safe and constantly feeling the emotional pain of her attack eating away at her. It always put in me in two frames of mind, is it right to let people, no matter their age take their own life if they are hurting so much? As much as it pained me to see Emily so crushed, I couldn't let her die, not now. Not without justice. "Mr Wilson, are you okay?" I asked.

"We're both fine thanks to you." he replied.

I looked at Emily who was glaring at me, "You should have let me die!" she said coldly.

I knelt down and looked the girl in the eyes, "I know things are hard now Emily, but death is an easy escape. You're worth so much more here, you have friends and family who want to help you, I want to help you. I can't get justice for you, if you're not here."

Emily thought for a minute, "I'm not going to thank you." she said again coldly, "But I get why you did it."

"Can you do something for me?" I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked me in return.

"I want you to stay safe until I catch the guy that attacked you. I need you to promise me that you won't hurt yourself."

"I want to die, everything is messed up now. I'm never going to be able to walk down the aisle an honest, pure woman. I'm sloppy seconds and it wasn't even my choice. I'm damaged goods now, what man is going to want to marry me now?"

I looked at Emily, she was being brought up in a world of purity and I admired her dad for it. "Sweetheart, this doesn't define you as a person, your strength and courage that gets you through this terrible time will define you. You have people here that want to support you including me, but you have to let me. Can you do that?"

Emily had to think for a minute, but she agreed she would stay strong with a small nod of the head. I smiled softly at her and stood back up, I gave my card to Mr Wilson and grabbed my keys from my pocket. I drove back to the precinct as quickly as I could, I needed to know what was going on with Marni. When I arrived I saw Alex sitting at my desk, a smile instantly crossed my lips, then it slipped as I noticed Marni wasn't with her. "Alex..." I said getting to my desk.

Alex stood up, she looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Liv, I couldn't find her."

I could tell she was disappointed with herself, I took hold of her hand, "It's okay." I said honestly, as much as I was worried, I knew she'd tried her best.

Alex was about to speak when her mouth dropped open and stayed there, "Liv, Elliot's back..." she said slightly shocked.

"I know." I told her, "We've already spoken, it's not a conversation I ever wanted to have with him." I admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked me, I smiled and gave a small confirming nod. "Coffee?" Alex suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I want to take a drive out to Lillian Parks' house." I looked Alex in the eyes and she already knew what I was thinking.

"If Marni's there, we'll find her Liv. I promise." Alex and I left the precinct, I kept replaying the conversation I had had with Elliot in my mind. Alex ran to a small coffee shop, picked up two coffees and got back in the car. She drove to a quiet street and parked up. She turned to face me sipping her coffee, her eyes melted my fear, "So what happened?" she asked calmly.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled it; "He told me he loved me." I watched as Alex's face dropped slightly, I took hold of her hand, "Alex please don't look so disheartened, I told him I'm in love with someone else, that I did a long time ago want to be more than partners; but that's not the case now. He made me feel worthless, being his partner was the longest relationship I've had with a man, well, with anyone really and I was heart broken; but when I look at how I felt then, to how I imagine I'd feel if something ever happened to us..." I took in another deep breath as I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I can't think about us not being together Alex, it hurts to imagine where I'd be without you now."

Alex smiled, her eyes were filled with tears, "I love you Olivia, and I'd do anything for you. It hurt so much watching you everyday with Elliot. I saw the look in your eyes and I had to emotionally detach myself from you. I guess a part of me still feels insecure that you had feelings for him. I wondered if I could ever live up to him."

I smiled softly, "It's good to know you have insecurities, it makes you human. The only feelings I have for Elliot are resentment, and anger. I have no desire to be near him, work with him, or talk to him. I let myself get too attached to a ideal with him, one that was never going to happen. I was stupid for doing it, but it got me here, to this point in my life with you. For that, I don't regret anything."

Alex smiled at me, I leant in and gently kissed her lips, I felt her hand on my knee and that familiar tingle shot down my spine. As our lips locked butterflies flipped in my stomach, I felt the kiss intensify, my hand reached for Alex's cheek. I pulled away from the kiss, I felt Alex kiss my forehead and touch my nose with her forefinger. I smiled and even felt myself blushing, the ice queen I had known in court had a really soft, tender heart. "I hate that you had to be heartbroken to get here," she pushed the hair off my face, behind my ear. "You should wear your hair up more often, it means I can see more of your beautiful face."

I felt myself blush even further, "You're a softy, you know that?" I felt Alex's hand ride up my leg further.

"I maybe a softy, but it's only for you." she leant over and kissed my neck, the same tingle shot through me again. My back arched naturally, I felt her smirk against my skin. "It's so hard to keep my hands off you..."

I let out a small moan, I felt Alex's lips leave my skin; I looked at her, "I know what you mean." I said honestly. There was a silence in the car, but it wasn't awkward, it was a lustful silence. I picked up my coffee and took a mouthful.

"We should head over to Lillian's house." Alex looked at me and I knew what she was thinking, "Are you sure you're going to be okay going back to that house?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure; but this isn't about me, it's about Marni."

Alex started the car and began driving to the house surrounded by flowers. As we pulled up I felt a lump rise in my throat, I found my legs walking me towards the house no matter how much I told myself to stop and take a breather. I felt Alex touch my hand and I seemed to slow down.

"Calm down Liv." she told me, I felt her voice soothing me.

I knocked on the door, straightened my jacket and waited for the old woman claiming to be my mother to open the door. The door cracked open slightly, I saw her old face and felt sick instantly. "Olivia, darling, have you finally come to your senses?"

"Where's Marni?" I blurted laying all my cards on the table.

I saw her face drop then pick back up, she was about to lie. "She's at the shops picking me up some milk, my mobility is poor so I can't go out myself. Please dear, do come in."

I stared at the woman in front of me, "No thanks. When will she be back?"

"There's no need to be rude, I'm your mother, doesn't that mean I qualify for some respect?" Lillian said.

"You're not my mother!" I said this time more angrily.

"Oh, yes sweetie, I am. The sooner you look inside yourself, the sooner you will see me." Lillian slammed the door shut in my face. I stood there shell shocked for a few seconds.

"The nerve of that woman." I spat, I felt my body tremble with anger.

"Liv, have you done the DNA test yet?" Alex asked remembering Lillian had supplied a vile of her own blood.

I shook my head in the negative, "Not yet. I can't bring myself to do it," I paused, "What if she really is my mom?"

"She's never going to be your mom Liv, your mom raised you, put food on the table and put a roof over your head. The only thing that could link you to that vile woman is DNA, and you've already proved through your life, you're nothing like her."

I gave Alex a small smile, I knew she was right; "It doesn't stop the fear that I was lied to my entire life. It was hard enough understanding I was a product of rape; I had to come to terms with that, and my mom's drinking. Why would she lie to me about being raped? Why not just say I was adopted and it was a closed adoption? I don't think I could take another family blow."

Alex opened the car door for me, then went around to the drivers side and got in the car herself. "Whatever happens, you have me. And it's not a family blow, because that woman is not your family," Alex paused, "I'm your family now, and you're my family Liv. I'm not going to let you go through this on your own."

I smiled and leant over towards Alex, she opened her arms and enveloped me into them. I tried not to cry but failed, miserably.

* * *

Alex drove the car to my apartment, it had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to her on the couch with a bottle of wine. We walked up the stairs hand in hand and my mind was finally at ease with the day, although Marni missing was still niggling at me. I pulled out my keys and looked at the bunch spotting my door key; Alex kissed me in the hallway, we turned the corner, as we shared a smile we both saw something that sent chills through both of us. Marni's lifeless body was propped up against my front door, her throat slashed and her blood dripping down the walls.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you've all had a very happy Christmas. Now things are on the quiet side between Christmas and New Year, I am updating a couple of fanfics. I read your reviews and I know you're sad to see Marni has been killed, but I promise you I have reasons for doing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to reading what you think. **

* * *

I rushed over to Marni, I didn't know whether to touch her or not. I felt a sickness building in my stomach, I couldn't see her skin for blood. I lifted her head and saw her eyes staring blankly back at me. Her throat had been slashed, I could see what looked like bone, as tears filled my eyes I knew I was looking at her spine. I closed Marni's eyes and looked at Alex who walked towards me with her arms open. She embraced me into her and held me tightly, I felt her hand on the back of my head as I tried to look at Marni again, I knew she didn't want me to see her again.

"I'll call it in." Alex said softly in my ear.

I nodded as I pushed my face into her a little more, all I wanted was comfort. "Thank you." I whispered.

Alex didn't say anything, I felt her hold me tighter. As I pulled away she took out her phone and called Cragen, then CSU. In what felt like an hour, CSU and Elliot turned up at my door. I looked at Alex and shook my head as more tears filled my eyes then spilt over. "I can't do this." I told her. I walked away from my apartment and along the hall, I felt Alex's hand take hold of mine.

"Hey, you can do this. You're Olivia Benson, there's nothing you can't do!" Alex gave me a small smile, I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.

I felt the uncontrollable shake take over me as I got overwhelmed with sadness. "I can't do it Alex!I've got Elliot standing at my front door, the one person I want to see least in the world right now, and Marni's dead!" Alex looked at me with a shocked expression, I knew I'd made her jump when I snapped at her. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Alex."

"It's okay." she said softly.

"It's not Alex, I'm so sorry, it doesn't matter what I'm going through; I shouldn't have snapped. I love you and I never want to hurt you."

Alex took hold of my hand and smiled at me, "Olivia, It's okay, honestly. I know you're in shock, you're allowed to snap once."

I smiled back although it was forced, I knew Alex was trying. I saw Elliot walking towards us, Alex tried to let go of my hand but I gripped it tighter, I wasn't about to let go because of him. "I need to get in your apartment." he said blankly.

"Why?" I asked coldly.

"Because your apartment is a crime scene."

I could tell by Elliot's cold tone and his constantly wandering eyes that he wasn't happy. Honestly, at this point I didn't care, I needed Alex, she was strong and her holding my hand reminded me that she was there for me, and she wasn't about to leave because things were getting tough. "My apartment is not a crime scene Elliot, the crime happened outside the door." I could feel frustration building inside of me, he was trying to wind me. More to the point he was trying to get in my apartment to see what had changed, to see if I had a drawer with Alex's clothes in or photos of us both together. He must have already seen I'd taken the photos of me and him off my desk.

"If blood has gone under the door, your apartment is a crime scene. I need a key." he said to me crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head in disbelief, I couldn't believe Elliot was being such as ass. I walked over to Melissa Fletcher, the chief CSU, "Mel, do you need to get into my apartment?"

"No." she replied looking confused, she thought for a second, "We might have to open the front door if blood has seeped under the door onto your carpet, but that's only to test the blood. As soon as the body's been moved, you can open it, I'll check it out. Two minute job, tops."

"Thanks Mel." I replied, I saw Elliot hovering around. "Are you going to take my statement? There's nothing else you can do here." I said.

Elliot looked at me, took out his notepad and pen to take notes; "So what happened?" he asked me abruptly.

"Alex and I came up the stairs and found her where she is now. I felt for a pulse, she didn't have one so I moved away from her and Alex called Cragen." I paused, "You can see everything on the security footage." I pointed to one of the camera's. "There are cameras all around the building, it should make for easy work."

Elliot walked away, he didn't wait for Warner, he didn't speak to Melissa either, he just left. Alex and I shared a look, then Alex's face dropped slightly, "Oh God!" she said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"There's footage of us kissing on the security tapes!" Alex blushed a little.

I smiled, "I know." I said giving her hand another squeeze. Alex frowned then smiled as she caught on. If Elliot was going to act like an ass, I might as well give him something to be an ass about! Normally I wouldn't push my relationship in his face, normally I wouldn't be in a relationship to push it in anyones face; but I must admit I did get a kick out of knowing he would soon be watching me kiss Alex. It's then I realised I wanted to hurt Elliot, I wanted him to feel how I felt, but as soon as I looked in Alex's eyes, I felt it all melt away. I didn't have time or energy to waste on him, I wanted to put all my time into my relationship with Alex.

Melinda had been taking Marni's liver temperature, she had loaded Marni's body onto a gurney. Her assistants had wheeled the body out of my building. Melinda looked at me and smiled softly, "I'm so sorry Olivia, I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thanks." I forced a smile back.

"Look after her Alex." Melinda said.

"I will." Alex assured.

Melissa came back over to me and Alex, "There's no need for us to enter your apartment Olivia. You can go in. We're going to pull up the carpet out here, we're hoping the killer cut themselves, we might be able to find a blood sample from them."

I nodded softly, "Thanks Mel." I looked at Alex and took her hand, I saw people staring at us, but I didn't care. Alex and I went into my apartment, Alex sat down on my couch but something had caught my eye. A small piece of paper folded up sat inside my door, I should have put gloves on, but I didn't. I picked it up and opened it, the hand writing was big and round, before I read it I looked at the bottom, it was signed Marni.

'_Olivia. _

_I'm in trouble, I went out today and noticed two of Mrs Parks' girls were following me. She knows I've been staying with you and I'm scared. I'm in the bank, they're in here too. You'll be able to see them, I have to tell you something but I don't think I'm going to get the chance. Mrs Parks is a human trafficker. She brings in girls from Europe and sells them to people, she uses a charity event to show the girls to all her clients, they're having an event tomorrow. Mrs Parks must be worried I've told you already and has probably changed the venue. If you find Alice and Dani, you'll find the venue._

_Thank you Olivia, for everything. I didn't have a chance to tell you before but you made me feel safe. It's been a long time since I felt safe. Don't be sad, I won't feel anything. You will make a great mom one day, you and Alex._

_Love, Marni. Xxx'_

"What's that?" I heard Alex ask.

I felt tears in my eyes again, "She knew she was going to die Alex. Lillian Parks in a human trafficker, Marni left the apartment because she knew she would be followed." It was all starting to form in my head, "Marni's written this on a bank slip, she said the girls were following her. She took them to the bank because of the huge amount of security cameras."

"She's a smart girl." Alex said.

I went over to her and sat down, I sighed softly; I tried not to feel sad but it was hard. Me, Alex and Marni felt like a little family. "She died to help us catch Lillian." I felt the tears build again, then the pride hit me. Marni had gone out on a suicide mission to help us save God only knows how many other girls. She was a hero, she'd sacrificed her own life to stop Lillian. I had to do what she'd intended or it'd all been for nothing. I couldn't let that happen. I held up the key I'd given her, "She knew she'd be dead before she got in, she left the key."

Alex looked at me and held my hand, "Liv you need to sleep, I know it's going to be hard but tomorrow we take this information and we go full speed with it and we'll bring Lillian down."

I nodded, Alex was right, I needed sleep to be on top form for tomorrow. I had less than twenty four hours to find two girls and a new venue for a human trafficking ring.

* * *

I woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. Alex was still asleep next to me, I leant over and kissed her forehead; I got out of bed and into the shower. When I got out, Alex was making pancakes, I dried off and went into the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful." she smiled handing a plate of love heart shape pancakes to me.

"Good morning." I said back taking them, "These smell great!" I sat at the table and began eating them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I have a good feeling about today, Marni gave us everything we need to get Lillian."

Alex looked at me as she sat down, "Liv, don't you think it's strange, I mean Lillian said she was raped but hasn't had a rape kit done. She drew her own perp picture, then drops a bombshell about being your mom. It all seems a bit... convenient."

"What do you think it all means?" I asked trying to form ideas of my own and failing.

"I don't think she was raped, and even if she was there'll be no evidence of it now. Olivia, she wants to be in your life for a reason, and I'm not sure it's a wholesome reason."

I knew how Alex's mind worked, the chances of her being wrong were very slim. "I think you might be right, you don't think she used Marni do you? To get to me?"

Alex took a piece of paper, "I don't think Marni would hurt you like that." Alex started writing, '_BUG?_'

I shook my head, I didn't think Marni would bug my apartment. "We should get to work." I said taking the note with me. As soon as we were outside my apartment building I looked at Alex, "I don't think Marni would have bugged the apartment. I'll make a call when I get to work and get someone to go and check it out."

"I don't think Marni did either. Maybe Lillian was going to try and get close to you, use the mother thing to get under your skin. I'm guessing she wants you in her life now, because she needs information she can't get anywhere else. She needs you because you're a cop, what's better if she gets caught than to say she's involved with you..."

As I listened I realised something worse than just knowing me, "She's going to say I helped her, because she's my mother!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this update, I do need to point out however, a DNA comparison usually takes between 5 – 10 days to get a match. For the purpose of this chapter I needed to hurry things along. As always, please review if you get a chance, I really do appreciate reading your reviews, and I do read them all and try to build upon my writing by what you've said.**

* * *

If I wasn't a cop I'd have been put in jail for the amount of red lights and stop signs I jumped on my way to work. I could see Alex holding onto her seat as I forced the Crown Vic around tight corners, I felt her hand touch my leg and just rest there for a while, that seemed to calm me down, but as soon as I was parked up, I was gone leaving Alex outside. I rushed into Cragen's office without knocking.  
"Sir, I really need to talk to you." I blurted.

"Can this wait?" he asked, I saw Elliot sitting in the chair facing Cragen. "No sir, it can't. I need to speak to you, privately."

"We'll continue this talk later Elliot." Cragen said, Elliot pushed passed me to get out. "What is it Olivia?" he asked me.

I could tell he wasn't pleased with me barging in on him like this, but I had to tell him. "Sir, this is a long story, honestly I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place." he remarked.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, "You know the case Amaro handed over to me, the Parks' case." I saw Cragen nod and continued, "I went to her house with Alex, I took her statement all protocol, nothing out of the ordinary, but as we're leaving I see these baby photos. The photos are of me, when I was a baby."

"Are you sure it's you?"

"Damn sure!" I spat, "Alex took me home, I dug out the shoe box full of photos that my mom used to keep, and there they were, identical photos. Sir, Mrs Parks has photos of me, I tried to let it go and continue her case, ignoring the fact she could be a creepy stalker, I didn't let my mind run away with me. That night a girl came to my apartment, her name was Marni."

I saw the look in Cragen's eyes and instantly felt my stomach drop two floors; I should have told him all of this a lot sooner, "The same Marni who was found dead outside your apartment?"

"Yes." I nodded, this time taking the time to slow down and not ramble at him. "Marni had a rare medical condition, when she came to my apartment she had been physically abused. She was bleeding so I patched her up. Only, she wasn't at my door by chance, she had a message for me from Mrs Parks." I'd rambled so much I'd almost forgotten my emotions in this whole thing, then all at once they burst into action like fireworks on the fourth of July. Tears built up in my eyes and spilled down my face, "Marni told me Mrs Parks is my mother. My biological mother, I asked her questions but she didn't know anything. So I went to Parks' house, I confronted her and she told me straight, she was my mom." I looked at my Captain who looked a slightly overwhelmed but I wasn't finished. "She told me she was raped, that I was her daughter, but after a few hours of me being born, my mom, Serena stole me from the hospital and only sent photos of me. That's how she has them."

Cragen frowned, I gave him a second to think and process, "Did she give you any other proof other than the photos that she was or is your mom?"

"She gave me a vile of her blood, but I didn't do anything with it..." After the last time I tested my blood and found my brother and taken a ball bashing for it, I didn't plan on doing it again.

"You should have come to me sooner Olivia. Is that everything?"

"Not quite..." I paused, "Marni slipped this letter under my door, it explains a lot more than I ever thought it would." I gave the note to Cragen and sat in silence listening to my heart racing whilst he read it.

"You trust this girl?"

"I do, she had no reason to lie to me. She warned me about Parks and she died trying to give me this letter. Sir, if I can pull up the bank security footage from yesterday, I can find the girls she's talking about and I can get a location for the trafficking."

"Do it." He said handing me back the letter that sat in an evidence bag. "But Olivia, be careful. I'm assuming you came to me because you're worried this woman is going to implicate you in this some how. I want you to take Rollins with you. Be smart about this!"

"I will." I stood up and as I was about to leave, I heard Cragen call me again.

"Test the blood Olivia. You need to know if this woman is telling the truth, and if she is, you need to be very careful."

I nodded, "I know." I walked out of the office and saw a very pissed off Alex. I looked at her and she saw the tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry." I said looking deep into her eyes. I could see she was speechless, "Alex I'm sorry, I got so caught up in filling in Cragen I didn't wait for you and I should have. I don't have an excuse or a reason, I just did it. It was an impulse."

Alex sighed, "You're a determined person Olivia."

That was all she managed, "I know, but it doesn't excuse the fact I ran from you like you had the plague. I should have walked in with you."

My gut seemed to fall another two floors, "You're not the one who got shut out, literally and metaphorically. I had to wait out here with Elliot shooting daggers at me." she took a deep frustrated breath in, "Liv, I don't know if you want to call yourself my girlfriend, but that's what I think of us. No matter what you're feeling, we're going through this together, we both lost Marni and we're both going to deal with Parks together, not only because we're working the case together, but because I'll never let anything happen to the person I love. Just please don't shut me out again."

"I promise." And I meant it, in both sense of the word. I saw the tension in Alex lift and saw her small smile. I think I'm forgiven.

"So what did Cragen say?"

"He told me to test my blood."

Alex looked taken aback, "He wants you to?"

"Yeah, he's partnering me with Rollins now. He was talking to Elliot when I burst in, he gave me the cold shoulder." I looked at Elliot who had security tapes on his desk, "I'm guessing he saw us, and went in blazing."

Alex nodded, "He was always a bit of a hot head. So what else did Cragen say?"

I've got the go ahead to get the tapes from the bank, then all I have to do is track down the girls, the location, form a plan of action and get it right."

"So where do we start?" Alex said with a smile.

"Rollins." I shouted catching Elliot's attention too, I ignored him as she walked over. "You're with me today."

* * *

I pulled up to the Bank of America on 2nd Avenue, I parked the car and got out with Alex and Amanda. All three of us walked into the bank, it was busy as always. I flashed my badge to find the bank manager, once I found him we were all taken to his office.

"Thanks for seeing us, I know you're busy. I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Rollins and ADA Alex Cabot."

"Detectives, how can I help you?" he asked sitting down.

"We need to view your security footage from yesterday." I told him.

"I'm guessing you have a warrant, that's why the ADA is here." Tom Dight said. He stood up in his suit, picked up his phone and rearranged himself comfortably on the edge of his desk. "Get me all the tapes from yesterday, bring them to me ten minutes ago." he demanded. He looked at us, "If you don't put your foot down with these guys, you don't get anything done."

I nodded and forced a smile; "Thanks."

It took twenty minutes to get the tapes we needed, with a very awkward goodbye we all left. I looked at Alex, "It turns out having you around has a lot of benefits." I smiled and she flashed me one of her amazing smiles.

"Did anyone else get the creeps from that guy?" Amanda asked as she walked out with the tapes in her arms.

"Yeah, just a bit." I said. We all got back in the car and drove back to the one – six. I sat down at my desk with Alex and started watching the tapes from one P.M. Amanda was searching everything she could on Parks. An hour later, both me and Alex spotted Marni on the tape.

"There." Alex said pointing to the screen.

Then something caught both of our attention, Marni was signalling to the camera. "Two." I said out loud.

"Two girls?" Alex said, the only problem was, there were lots of girls in the bank.

"Two O Clock." I blurted, my attention turned to two girls watching Marni. "There, that's them." I zoomed in and took captures of their faces. We need to find these girls, we find these girls and we find the location.

"Have you run your blood yet?" Alex asked me nervously.

"No, I was going to run it down before we went out, but I got caught up." I shook my head, "I'm making excuses again." I picked myself up and hauled my ass down to Warner. I knocked on the door and slipped my head around.

"Come in." Melinda called out.

"Hi." I said breezing in.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" she asked me.

"I have some blood I need run for Cragen."

"He too busy to show his face?" Warner smiled softly.

"It's my blood, well, it's something to do with me. It needs to be kept quiet."

"Can I ask what it's about?" Melinda put down her knife and looked at me.

"A woman is claiming to be my mom, I need to know if she is or not. It goes a lot deeper than blood this time, I need it to be negative."

"What's going on?" Melinda asked even more concerned, "You need to talk to me Liv."

I didn't, I didn't have to say anything at all, but I wanted to. I wanted to scream everything to anyone who would listen, just so enough people would know I'm not involved, in anything. "The woman claiming to be my mom gave me her blood as proof, she's involved in some pretty nasty things by the sound of it and I'm worried she's going to try and implicate me."

"Implicate you how?" Warner said taking the vile of blood from me, she did everything she needed to prepping the blood, she pulled up my DNA profile, then waited.

"I don't know how she can implicate me, but I need to cover all bases." I looked at Melinda, "This needs to stay as quiet and in house as possible."

"I'm not going to say anything." The testing machine started bleeping, "She's in our system already."

"So she can't be my mom."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Because I used to the lab to test my DNA to find my father, and I found a brother. I got all the DNA compared to mine. Parks didn't come up at all." I felt the biggest relief I'd felt for days.

"Olivia, Lillian Parks is your biological mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the support with this story, it really means a lot to me to see your reviews! I like seeing you guys talk about the blood and how it fits into this story. Sometimes in life things don't always go the way we want them to, or planned, and even the best plans fail sometimes. But there is always one person you can count on, and Olivia and Alex will only get stronger through all of this. **

* * *

I shook my head in shock, this couldn't be right. There was no way Lillian was my mother, Melinda had to be wrong; or Parks stole blood from my real mom. I felt a sudden sadness take over my anger and confusion. I stared at the computer screen, but I couldn't focus, it was like I was looking through the screen. Melinda printed out the information and tried to give it to me, I felt my hand shakily take it from her but I couldn't look at it.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked me.

I looked at her and shook my head, "No." I replied honestly. My whole body felt numb but I felt my legs walking out of the morgue. I took my phone out and dialled Alex's number.

"Olivia?" Alex said softly.

"Alex I need you." I said, tears caught in my eyes, the lump in my throat made it obvious I was about to burst into tears.

"Where are you?" she asked me.

"Bottom of the stairs outside the morgue." I managed.

"Stay there, I'll be two minutes."

I nodded but didn't reply. I hung up the phone and I heard the door a few floors up, then I heard heels clicking as Alex made her way to me. She looked at me, but before she said anything I threw my arms around her and broke, right then and there everything I'd been holding back crumbled.

"It's okay baby." I heard Alex in my ear, she stroked my hair softly and waited for me to pull away.

I realised I hadn't even told her what was wrong yet, I couldn't find the words so I pushed the paper into her hands and as she read it I saw something in her eyes change, she dropped her shoulders. "She's my mom." I said through choking tears.

Alex wiped the tears from my cheeks, she looked a little choked up herself, "I'm sorry Olivia."

Alex took me back into her arms, she held me close and made me feel safe. I pulled out of the cuddle and looked at Alex, just by looking in her eyes I knew I was safe, no matter what Parks' had planned, Alex was going to be standing at my side. "You have nothing to be sorry for Alex. Just please don't leave me, I can't do this without you."

Alex gave me a look that told me she wasn't going anywhere. "I love you Olivia, I told you before no matter what happens, I'm here. You're not alone anymore."

I smiled and looked at Alex, I felt butterflies in my stomach, like I was a teenager falling in love for the first time. I cupped Alex's cheek and kissed her, as our lips touched all my fears melted away. I felt Alex's hands roam my back, my right hand was on her neck, I felt like I couldn't get her close enough. I felt Alex pull away from me, our foreheads met as she held my hand, she heard footsteps and soon enough, Elliot appeared.

"Captain wants you." he said to me coldly.

I nodded but said nothing, I felt a knot in my stomach that didn't seem to shift. I smiled at Alex, "Can we have a movie night and take out tonight? I want to spend some time with you, away from work, away from Elliot and away from Lillian."

"I'd love that, but only if I get to pick the movie." Alex smiled at me and kissed me again. "We need to go upstairs."

I couldn't help but make her comment slightly dirty, she raised her eyebrows at me which made me smile more. "Sorry..."

Alex took my hand as we began walking up the stairs back to the squad room, "Don't be sorry, just save that energy for later." she winked at me and gave my hand a small squeeze.

I walked up to Cragen's office door with Alex at my side, I knocked and heard Cragen invite us in. "Have you got the results?" he asked straight away.

I sat down in front of him, "She's my mother." I said blankly trying my best not to cry again.

"Do you need to take some time?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm fine." I lied.

"Good because we've got another rape and I need you to focus." Cragen handed me a piece of paper with the young girls address on it. "She's at Mercy General now getting a rape kit."

I felt my insides churn, I hadn't gotten anywhere on the case with the exploding teddy bears, and now I had another victim. This was three in counting, I stood up and made my way out of the office. "We need to make some head way in this case Alex, we're getting nowhere."

"We're doing the best we can given the circumstances."

I knew Alex was right, but I was letting my feelings and emotions rule my head and I had nothing but a sketch of Sadie and our unsub. I felt bad, guilty even for not focusing on the victims more. I took the keys to the Crown Vic off my desk and grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair.

* * *

"Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims." I announced myself to the doctor at the desk.

"You're here for Lucy Rogers." he said, "She's in with an attending now, you can go in." he pointed me in the direction of a private room.

Both Alex and I went in, I looked at the young girl laying on her back, she was fighting tears, and failing. "Hi there," I said softly, "My name's Olivia, what's yours?"

"Lucy." the young girl said.

"Hi Lucy." I smiled softly, "How're you feeling?"

"Sore." she replied.

"How old are you sweetheart?" I asked taking hold of the girls hand.

"Eight."

I nodded, I could see Alex writing down her details, I carried on talking to Lucy whilst Alex asked the usual, any fluids? Bruising? And other signs of sexual assault or abuse. Alex came back over to me and whispered in my ear, "Fluids, bruising and burns."

"Lucy, we're finished here now, so me and my friend Alex are going to take you to the precinct where we can take your statement and find out exactly what happened okay?"

I saw a change in the girls eyes and felt my insides knot, this wasn't going to be easy; there was something very odd about this girl and I had a bad feeling I was about to find out what.

"Can I have a minute to get dressed?" she asked.

"Of course. There are some clean clothes for you on the chair."

I looked at Alex as we walked out of the hospital room. "What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm not liking it."

"She might be able to give us a description of our perp." Alex offered.

I nodded, "Hopefully."

* * *

Alex and I walked into the one – six with Lucy. I walked the girl through to the soft interview room, Alex sat next to me. "Lucy, I need to ask you some questions, are you up for that?"

"No." Lucy spat suddenly. "Don't talk to me like I'm a victim, I can handle myself and this crap. I don't want to make a statement, and I don't want to be here."

I looked at Alex and must have given her a look, I was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Lucy, you are a victim, you've been raped."

Lucy scrunched up her face, "No I didn't, I wanted to have sex."

"Okay Lucy, can you tell me who you had sex with?" I felt sick as this little girl started talking like a perp rather than a victim.

"No, anyway it wasn't just a man, it was a woman too. And I liked it. You can't do anything, so I'm going now."

"Okay, well we'll give you a ride home." I offered, it was actually a ploy to meet her parents.

"I'm a street kid. I don't have a family, no parents no nothing. I can walk."

I looked at Alex, she stood up and looked at me, then to Lucy. "Lucy, you're a minor, we therefore can't let you go. We need to put you in a foster placement."

"No! You can't do that. I'll do anything you want me to, just don't put me in care."

"Why?" Alex asked.

Lucy started to cry, "Because I have a baby sister. My mom ran off with her boyfriend and left me and Callie on our own. I'm the only person she has, I have to get back to her."

"Lucy, how old is Callie?" I asked.

"Six months." she replied finding her cold self again.

"Lucy, we can place you both together in foster care..." before I could finish my sentence Lucy was standing up screaming at me.

"NO! You can't take us! I won't let you."

"Lucy I want to help you, and your sister." I tried reasoning, but she wasn't having any of it. "It's not safe for either of you to be out on the streets. It's cold and there are people out there that will hurt you both and think nothing of it. Lucy, let us help you."

Lucy thought about what I was saying, "She called him Tony, then he slapped her and she said 'I'm sorry daddy.' She said I was too young, that the others were older than me but he didn't care, he had me in the back of the van and he raped me. The girl was upset, but she still let him do stuff to her when he was on top of me."

"Did he say her name?" I asked horrified.

"Sadie."

That was all I needed to hear to confirm that this was the same raping couple. "Lucy, when he'd finished raping you, did he say anything?"

"He asked for my address. I told him I didn't have one and he screamed at me. He started shouting that this wasn't part of the plan. So I told him a fake address, he calmed down and told me he was sending me a present in two days. Then I woke up in the hospital." Lucy looked at me, "Please bring my sister to me, she's at the women's shelter with Liberty."

* * *

I got in the car with Alex, I'd arranged Lucy to sit down with an sketch artist. Alex looked at me and smiled, "You'd make a great mom, you know that?"

I felt my cheeks blushing, "So would you."

"Yeah, you can be the soft parent and I'll be the disciplinarian."

"You thinking about us having kids already?" I said pulling away from the one – six.

"I think about a lot of things."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy lately, and had no time to update. I also got carried away writing a chapter of a new fic, but decided it will tie into this fan fic later down the line. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review if you have the time.**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile thinking about what Alex had said about us having kids, as I was driving to the women's shelter, all I could think about was me and Alex as parents. I felt her hand on my knee and heard her crisp voice in my ear. "Focus on driving you." she said with a beautiful smile.

I smiled too, "I am. I'm a brilliant driver." I felt Alex give my leg a squeeze.

"I know you are." she said softly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded a little thinking back to Lucy, "How can she be so hard and cold?" I asked.

"She's a street kid, looking after a six month old baby. She has to be hard to everything, on the outside at least."

"I suppose, I just find it hard to understand how a mother could leave their own baby, but to leave two. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Are you thinking about Marni again?"

I felt a lump rise in my throat, "I still feel like I should have done something." I admitted.

"You know you can't do anything now to get her back, but you can put a stop to Lillian." Alex said smiling.

"Oh I will." I was determined to put a stop to Lillian and her human trafficking. I threw a right and pulled up outside the women's refuge. Alex and I walked in, I identified myself and soon had baby Callie in my arms. Alex put a car seat in the back of the Crown Vic, and together we made sure Callie was tucked in and safe. I got back in the drivers seat and turned to face Alex, "That felt..." I said trying to find the right words.

"Right." Alex said for me, spot on with how I felt.

"Yeah." I turned and checked on Callie, she was sleeping. I smiled and pulled away from the curb.

"I love that look in your eyes." Alex said softly.

"What look?"

"The parent look. You had it with Marni."

I smiled a little, "I've always wanted to be a mom." I admitted.

"I can tell." Alex said resting her head feeling tired.

I drove back to the one – six, got Callie out of the car and took her to see Lucy. Leaving her with Elliot, Alex and I made it our mission to find the two girls Marni had told us about. I had print outs of the girls faces from the bank, and thanks to their arrest records, I knew their local hangouts. Alex and I headed out to a cafe where the girls are known to go. And there they were sitting in the window. Fin and Munch pulled up behind us and went in. I couldn't risk being seen knowing Lillian had photos of me, and no doubt Alex by now.

We followed the girls for three hours before they lead us to the top of the garden space in Chelsea. I looked at Alex and she gave me a look that said she felt exactly the same way I did. Shocked that such a nice place would be home to such a low, disgusting event.

"We're going to need a plant here tonight." I said to Alex, Fin and Munch got into the back of my car.

"I'll go." Fin said. "I don't have any plans other than a TV dinner and reruns of CSI."

I nodded with a smile, "How do we get you in?" I said.

"Easy, I act like I've got an invite. Confidence is the invite." he said.

"So that's where I've been going wrong." Munch laughed.

"We need an idea of how many people are turning up tonight." Alex said looking at me.

"Fin can give us an estimation when he's in there. If we need more back up, we can arrange it." I said softly.

* * *

The evening rolled around quicker than I thought it would. All day I had been debating whether to confront Lillian but I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't risk messing tonight up. We needed this to nail her ass to the wall. We had the letter from Marni, and if everything went to plan we would stop a people trafficker. Alex and I were sat in the Crown Vic in Chelsea whilst Fin and Munch both decided to go into the building. Amazingly, they both went in, no questions asked, no problems.

Fin took a look around, Munch was off talking to some other guests. "It all seems pretty legit so far." he mumbled into his sleeve. "Got about twenty people here so far. No sign of the girls or Parks."

I looked at Alex who gave me the same look back, "Is it all men?" she asked.

"Pretty much, got a few girls scattered around, but mostly pervs in suits." Fin mumbled again. "I'm going to work the room." Fin set off and headed in the direction Munch was, he gave a nod at the men who turned their attention to him. "Gentlemen." he greeted. "Do you know what the turn out is likely to be tonight? I have a... prior arrangement." he said leading the conversation.

"Are you heading to Dallas tonight too?" one man asked.

"No, London. My flight leaves at three."

Munch stepped in, "You're going to see Driver tomorrow?"

"You know Driver? You must be well connected." Fin said with a smirk sounding very impressed.

One man looked at them both, "Tell me more about Driver."

"Who's asking?" Fin said getting defensive.

"A potential client." the man replied.

"Driver doesn't deal in small time." Fin said giving the stranger a look.

"I'm Lillian's wing man, I personally picked the girls for tonight. You like them, you let me know. We'll go from there."

"You'll be around all night?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be with Lillian in the booth." he said pointing. "There's twelve girls tonight, pick out a few, I'll give you a free ride before we ship them off." the man said with a smug smile.

"Sounds fair." Fin said, he looked at Munch. "How are you getting to London?"

"Business class." he responded.

"Sit with me tonight, you can catch a ride on my plane tomorrow. It's private." Fin said motioning to the bar. "Drink?"

Munch nodded, "I'll buy."

Alex and I looked at each other, I always knew Fin handled himself well, but tonight he was doing better than I'd ever given him credit for. "He's good." I said with a smile.

"The Driver story was a brilliant move." Alex said.

Through the static, Fin's voice appeared, "Ladies please, my ego... I won't be able to get my head out the door." he laughed as did Alex and I.

Alex sighed, "Twelve counts of kidnapping, reckless endangerment and in some cases rape and abuse. We've already got a good case."

"That's if the girls talk. Hopefully they will, but they've been tortured and taught talking has consequences." I told her, but she already knew.

"Liv you can make anyone talk to you. These girls will need you, there's no one else like you."

I smirked, "Now I know how Fin feels." I laughed, I picked up the radio, "Fin what time is this kicking off?" I asked.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoy the show." Lillian said, she sat down in her booth with the mystery man.

The first girl came out wearing nothing but her underwear. Then a further eleven girls were showed to the guests. Fin had to hide his disgust, as each girl was only known by a number. They were all shown off like animals, their age given, drug of owners choice and their trainers regime. Lillian stood back up and smiled.

"I can see that you've all enjoyed our girls tonight. We've raised enough money to go to Europe and bring back thirty more girls for your pleasure. I would like to thank all of you for coming, and I hope to see you at the next auction."

Fin gave a signal to Olivia, within seconds fifty arms officers were in the event room. Olivia took great pleasure in arresting Lillian Parks. She hauled her into the car, then drove to the one – six. Olivia put Lillian in the lock up and sat down with Alex.

"I bet that felt good." Alex said with a coffee in one hand and a smile on her face.

I nodded, "Good, verging on great. Do you think we have a case?"

Alex nodded taking a mouthful of coffee, "Yeah, we have Lillian on tape and we have the photos Munch took of the girls, and a video of her little speech. We'll nail her for this, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." I said with a yawn. "I'm going to take Lillian down for her blood test. I want her DNA on the record. Not a vile of blood and secrets."

"I'll come with you, you never know Liv, she might not be your mom."

I tried to smile, "If she is my mother, it means my whole life has been a lie, if this test proves she's not my mother, then I'm going to be wondering why the hell she did all this in the first place."

Alex looked at me, "If it turns out she's not, I think the only thing you can think is that she wanted to take you out of the force. Remove your focus so she could get away with everything she had planned." Alex sighed annoyed she couldn't get her words out, "I just mean that she must have thought you were a threat, if she takes you out of the equation, she stood a better chance of getting away with her plans."

I looked at Alex, "I know what you mean." I thought about what Alex had said but it didn't make it any easier, I felt that same confusion hitting me, it was the same feeling I'd had when I saw the baby photos of myself, sitting all perfectly lined up. Right there in perfect view.

I got up and headed to Lillian who was sat in the lock up, I walked her down to Warner who took Lillian's blood. Two uniformed officers took Lillian back to lock up, I looked at Warner and waited for her to tell me something about the blood. An hour later, she could only tell me one thing, but it was the one thing I had hoped for.

"The blood type is different." she said confidently, "The blood in the Vile is your mothers, the blood from the test is Lillian's." Warner handed me a sheet of paper. "Lillian's blood type is B negative, your mother's was O positive. She stole your mom's blood."

Those words were exactly what I wanted to hear, Lillian wasn't my mom, but that only left me one question; how the hell did she get my mom's blood?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read this story. It really means a lot to me to have your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have time to review at the end of it all. Thank you :)**

* * *

I sighed softly to myself, there were a lot of girls I needed to talk to tonight. They were all scared and all mute. Alex flashed me her winning smile across the squad room, I could see the faith she had in me in her eyes and I felt empowered by her. I went up to the crib, none of the girls were sleeping, and all of them looked at me like a deer caught in head lights. I'd never seen so many scared faces in one place.

"Ladies listen up." I said, I already had their full attention, but I needed them to listen. "You're safe now. We know about Lillian and the event last night. I want to talk to each of you, so I can find your parents and get you home safe and soundly." All the girls looked around at each other, all asking each other if they should talk to me, giving each other a look, a frown. Then one girl stood up.

"I don't want to go home." she said, I couldn't work out where in the UK she was from, London most likely.

"Why honey?" I asked softly.

"Because I want to put Mrs Parks away for life. I want to stand in court and have my day, I want to see her rot!"

I nodded, whoever this girl was, she must have been the ring leader, because every other girl agreed with her. "If each of you talk to me, one at a time and make a statement, I promise you, you'll all get your day in court."

I took the leader of the girls to the soft interview room, we sat down; I looked at the girl and gave a small smile. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Toni - Rea Boston."

I wrote down her name, "Do you want me to call you Toni, or Toni – Ray?" I asked.

"Toni's fine. Detective, can we get to the point? I know you need to ask certain questions, so please, just ask them."

"Right. Can you tell me how you came to be under Mrs Parks' care?"

"She sent her goon squad to London; they found me at school. This guy kept hanging outside the school gates chatting up girls. I was the mug who fell for his charm; he bought me flowers. White roses. They came the same day I found my mum and little sister with their throats slashed."

I swallowed hard forcing the lump in my throat downwards. My mouth felt like I had been sucking on a cotton bud, it was dry and I struggled to speak. "Did he say anything to you that gave you the impression he had killed them?"

"He bought me the flowers, on the card it said 'With deepest sympathies.' then he showed up at my door and took me by the hand and said 'It's time to go home.' He dragged me on a plane and a few hours later I was in the training process."

"What is the training process?" I asked horrified at the blank expression on the girls face.

"He left me with no family, so I had no reason to stay in England. That's what he did to us all, killed everyone we love so we had nothing and no one left." I watched as she sighed, it looked like she was finally breaking down; "When we got to the USA, he handed us over to Mrs Parks. She would starve us and beat us. She would never burn us though, I remember her saying that if there were scars, we lost value on the market. She had these guys she called her sons, she'd never use their name, just son. They would rape us once a day until we were..." she hesitated, "big enough to take a man. She drugged us with cocaine and made us smoke weed. We'd be on a high, then a low buzz, it was a head fuck. I conformed pretty quickly, Mrs Parks made me her head girl. She thought I was keeping an eye on them for her, but the truth is I was looking out for the girls."

"Did you know Marni?" I asked, I had no control over what had come out of my mouth. I needed to know.

"Yeah. I knew her." I looked at Toni willing her to speak. "She was top dog before me. She was quiet, took beatings for everyone, gave the other girls her food even if she hadn't eaten in days." Toni smiled, "She was my hero, she was everyone's hero. She told me she had found a cop, someone who wanted to help, I'm guessing that's you." Toni said, I nodded confirming, "Mrs Parks knew you'd take her in, Marni was strong, but she was a weak link for her so she had to kill her. She forced me to watch as she slit Marni's throat, she said it was a reminder of what I'd lost, and that I had to lose again to really understand who's in charge."

My stomach flipped, "You witnessed Marni's death?"

"Uh-huh. And before you ask, I will testify too. But I can do you one better, the CCTV in your apartment was shut off on your floor. I took a video on my phone."

I felt relief swarm my body, "Thank you." I mumbled.

"You loved her didn't you?" Toni asked me.

I found myself nodding, "Yes."

"She's easy to love, she treated me like I was her sister." I watched as Toni's face softened and tears filled her eyes. "Could you love me?" she asked.

I was put on the spot, I was willing to take Marni in, make her a permanent part of my family. What did I say to this girl who had no one? "Toni, I don't know what to say." I confessed.

"You can say no." she stood up and headed towards the window. I guessed she was crying.

"I didn't say no. Sweetheart," I began, "You're a strong young lady, and you have a long road ahead of you now. You need to focus on this case, I can't do this without you."

Toni nodded, I could see there was something else going on inside her head, but she wasn't going to talk about it. "Fine." she said coldly.

I took Toni's statement, and over the next three and a half hours I interviewed every girl we'd picked up, and took their statements. We had managed to place all the girls in a foster home together, well, Alex did all of that. I spotted Alex through a crowd of faces and gave a sigh of pure relief. I walked up to her and smiled, opening my arms and holding her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded, I felt like I was about to cry but managed to hold it together. I pulled out of the hug, "Did you listen in?" I asked her.

"I did," she said softly, "everyone loved Marni."

"I know, I've given the video of Marni's death to Elliot. He's working the case; only now I have to work with him, because we have the same perp."

"You'll be fine Olivia, you're stronger than him and his games. Hopefully, this will get you guys back on track as partners."

I agreed, it would be nice to have my Elliot back again, but that guy seems to have gone. All I could do was hope, but how do you work with someone you love and hate all at the same time? My head started to spin, I needed to get a grip on these emotions. I needed to go home, have a hot bath and just relax, but right now there was no hope of that!

"Alex, are you going to be okay with this?" I asked.

"With what?"

"Me and Elliot. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or paranoid." I said softly reaching for her hand. "I know if you were working with someone who loved you, I'd hate the situation, and I'd hate how it would make me feel."

Alex smiled at me, "Honestly, I'm never going to be happy with you working with Elliot. It's petty of me but it's the truth. I hate that he loves you, I hate that he's trying to put a wedge between us and I hate that you'll be spending time with him. But I understand that you have too, so I'm just going to hate on Lillian for a while for putting us all in this situation. I'll be fine, just do your thing baby." she said softly.

I couldn't help but smile at Alex, she was brutally honest sometimes, but without her honesty, I wouldn't know where I stand. I completely understood her point of view too, I'd hate it more than I care to admit. I kissed Alex on the cheek, then frowned realising what my next move was. Interrogating Lillian Parks. "Will you watch the interrogation?" I asked.

"Of course. Are you taking Elliot in with you?"

"No, Munch. He was there and has a sharp tongue which might come in handy."

Both Alex and I walked to the interrogation room, Lillian was already in there looking pleased with herself. Munch joined me looking at me, then to Lillian.

"My darling girl, I was wondering when I'd get to see you. This is all such a misunderstanding. Surely you wouldn't lock up your own mother." Lillian said with softer eyes than I'd ever seen.

"You're right I wouldn't." I said to her.

"Good, then I can go home."

"Not quite." I said staying as calm as I possibly could. "My mother died years ago, you on the other hand, you're going to rot into a cell."

Lillian's pleased look dropped from her face, "I am your mother, don't be so stupid Olivia!"

Munch stepped forward, "Is she for real?" Munch asked me, I shrugged. "Look lady, I don't know if it's old age, or just pure ignorance, but when you were booked; you had a swob taken. Us being New York's finest, we compared your DNA to Detective Benson's DNA, you're as much her mother, as you are mine." Munch sat down smiling.

Lillian looked at him, her face turning red. "You're bluffing." she said defencelessly.

I walked over to the table putting both my palms flat on the surface; "I don't care why you lied about being my mom, what I care about is the girls you auctioned off to the perverts in Chelsea."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.

I took a dictation machine from my pocket playing the recording of her speech. She looked at me like I'd cut off the head of a puppy and shown it to her.

Munch laughed and turned to face me, "You know Liv, everyone seems to think this woman is the big I am, I think she's a pawn, some little old lady. She doesn't have the brains to pull this off. I mean, why would anyone pretend to be a cops mom, and then manage to get themselves arrested?" he smirked, "She's a joke, someone hired this bint to cover their own ass."

"Shut up!" Lillian barked. "I have connections planted so deep all over the world. You think by taking me out of the picture will stop this? You're bigger idiots than I thought. And you Olivia, you are the biggest joke of all." Lillian laughed to herself, I touched Munch's arm as he went in for another verbal attack. Lillian's face screwed up, she smirked at me, looked me directly in the eyes and spoke again. "You are the weakest link and even if it was for a week I made you doubt your own mother." she smirked, this time I felt fear shoot through me, "You're nothing! You're weak, worthless and useless. You really think I'd be proud of you? You let your emotions get the better of you every case, and worst of all, you're a dyke! No blood of mine would shack up with some bimbo!"

My blood ran cold, I could hear Munch's voice screaming at the woman but everything was blurred in my head.

"You think Olivia would want a mother like you? Scouting little kids to sell to perverts?" Munch laughed, then slammed his fist down on the table making the old woman jump. "It's people like you who I'd like to see tortured in the same way you hurt those kids. You're a dirty old woman who lives by hurting others. You're the lowest form of scum on this Earth!"

"Munch." I heard myself saying, I wasn't thinking but words kept spilling from my lips. "Mrs Parks, you may have tried to turn my life upside down, but you failed. You must be obsessed with me, maybe you're a lesbian, I mean who stalks someone, gets photos of them and pushes so hard to be in their life if they don't want that person's attention? I guess being in the closet all these years has messed with your head, you just needed to get it out there. I'm flattered, really I am; but I assure you, where you're going, you're going to be getting a lot of female attention. Prisoners make special efforts with people like you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me with the slow updates. Now I have my own place, I don't have the internet, and unfortunately I have found out I can't get a phone line put in, so that means no internet for me. However, I will be writing during the week from now on, then once a week I'll go to my parents and update all my fan fics in one go. So if you guys are reading a few of my stories, you'll have three or four to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll be uploading the next update – there will be roughly a two week wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

I had to walk away from the interrogation room. I had to get out of the one – six, forget my duty and forget everything I'd just said and everything that had just been said to me. Lillian Parks invaded my life, my head, my thoughts and it was all for what? To tell me I get too involved in cases? Damn it I knew that already, it's what drives me, it's pure emotion that motivates me. I felt like screaming, I felt a lot, which in all amounted to me feeling numb. I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder, I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. My heart beat was thudding in both my ears, I let myself fall into her arms, letting her hold me.

"Liv, are you okay?" she asked me.

I shook my head, my usually strong self refused to let me lie. The 'I'm fine' lie didn't even enter my head. "Why would she do this to me?" I asked, my eyes pleading for an answer, an answer Alex couldn't give me.

"I don't know, I really don't know baby." she answered, she seemed to wrap me in her arms even tighter than before. I felt safe, safer than I had done in a long time.

"What do I do now?" I asked, "How do I move on from this?"

Alex stroked my hair, "You don't, we do." Alex said to me, she gave me one of her smiles that instantly eased my tension.

"Do you have everything you need to convict her?" I asked softly wiping away my tears.

"I think so, I can convicted on the kidnapping and the promotion of prostitution, I'll file for the domestic sex trafficking of minors too. You've done really well Olivia."

"But.." I said knowing she had something else to say.

"But you need to close this case with Elliot, so I can go to trial on the murder change too."

I knew Alex was right, but the thought of working with Elliot made my stomach churn. "Stay close? I don't think I could stand his comments and looks alone. Not today anyway."

"I'll be around, I'm not going to let you go through anything alone. I need to build this case, plan everything; I'm going to need a summation that hits hard, you two need to give me everything you've got."

I forced a smile, "I'll do my best." I said honestly. I made my way over to Elliot's desk and again, forced a smile. "Alex needs us to close this case so we can try Lillian for Marni's murder."

Elliot nodded, "The security footage in your building shows nothing we can use, the camera in your hall was switched off manually; but the cell phone footage has been cleared up. Take a look."

I sat down and watched as the cell phone footage appeared on the computer screen in front of me, it was clear as day, Lillian Parks slashed Marni's throat, but what made the whole thing more gut wrenching was watching Marni; she didn't attempt to fight back. Not even once. "Have you taken a full statement from Toni-Rea?" I asked Elliot.

"Yeah, I spoke to her after you did. I have a statement, it's typed up and I have a copy for Alex."

"Right, so there's very little for us to do then." I said realising that Elliot had worked the case alone.

"Listen Olivia, I owe you an apology. I let my jealous side get the better of me. If Alex makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. Can we put everything behind us? I want my partner back."

I was shocked to say the least, I looked over at Alex, then back to Elliot. "Thanks." I said not sure what to make of him or the apology. "We should give Alex everything you've got, then we can start the trial."

* * *

"Bail Miss Cabot?" the judge asked Alex.

"Your Honour the people request remand without bail."

"That's ridiculous, this woman has ties to the community, she's not going to flee. She's an elderly woman."

"Your Honour the defendant has the means and money to flee the country. She's being charged with murder in the first degree of a minor and the sex trafficking of minors. She is considered a flight risk and a danger to the public, here and in other countries." Alex fired back.

"I am well aware of the charges Miss Cabot. The defendant will be held in remand without bail." the judge banged his gavel down making everything official.

Alex smiled at me as she left the courtroom. "Remand without bail." she informed me. I knew, I'd watched Alex, the way she would command the courtroom somewhat excited me. I loved seeing her in her element.

"That's great." I smiled back.

"The trial starts tomorrow, the judge is pushing for this trial to be over with as quickly as possible and as quietly as possible. The police commissioner has said this case will attract media coverage, and a lot of attention from families with missing children over seas."

I nodded, "We've had a few calls from London and France already asking us if any of the girls in our custody can be identified. The only problem we have now, is finding the girls she sold before we got to her."

Alex began walking towards towards the doors heading out of the building, I knew where she was going, the Cops and Robbers bar down the road. "I've got everything I need to nail her ass to the wall; so I'm going to treat you to a burger, beer and a night in."

I felt a smile crossing my lips, it was just what I needed today. I walked with Alex, hand in hand down to 'Cops and Robbers' a bar slash greasy spoon. It always smelt like french fries, but the music was good and the burgers were better. Alex gave me a sly smile, "What?" I asked.

"It's not exactly romantic, a burger and beer." she laughed a little.

I gave her hand a squeeze, "I don't care where we go, all that matters is that I'm with you."

"You're so cheesy." she said with a laugh again.

"I am not!" I laughed, Alex stopped and spun me around. I was taken by surprise as she laid a kiss on my lips in the middle of the street, but it was one of those surprises I liked. I kissed her back, it all felt like a movie, the happiness you see at the end of a movie.

"You are." Alex told me, "But I love you for it." she smirked and held the door open for me. We walked into the bar, sat at a table and ordered two burgers and two beers. We didn't talk a lot whilst we ate; but we didn't need to. It wasn't awkward, it was nice being with Alex and eating with her somewhere other than the station.

After spending an hour at the bar, Alex and I headed back to my apartment. I had changed the sheets since Marni had slept in the bed. Since then, I had stayed at Alex's. Alex took a blanket from the bed and snuggled me into it, we watched TV for a couple of hours before heading to bed. We both had an early start in the morning, and needed sleep.

Laying in bed next to Alex, I felt small warm kisses on my neck, her leg crossed over mine; hand left hand roamed over my stomach. I caught my breath and let out a sigh of excitement. Alex knew how to touch me, she knew how to relax me and let me wind down. I let Alex undress me, then as our bodies intertwined, and our kisses became more passionate, I undressed her.

* * *

Alex woke up long before me, she was showered, dressed, her hair was done perfectly. Alex was ready, she was walking around the living room, her heels clicking on the floor. I opened the bedroom door, still naked. Alex stopped in her tracks and smirked at me; "Are you trying to distract me? Because it's working."

"If distracting you now is anything like it was last night, then the answer is yes." I said walking up to Alex. I slipped my arms around her neck, pressing my body against hers.

"I need to focus." Alex said.

"Focus on me instead." I said giving Alex a look I hoped was ultra seductive.

Seeing the smirk on Alex's face, I knew I was distracting her in the best way possible. I knew she should focus on her trial, but I wanted her, I wanted to feel her touch, but for the first time in our relationship, I want her to feel my touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex smirked at me, she was still breathing hard. "For a straight girl you sure know how to work the lesbian angle." she said smiling at me. She leant in and kissed me again. I kissed her back.

"You're going to be late." I said running my fingers over her collar bone.

"We'll work on your pillow talk later." she said sitting up still with a glisten in her eyes.

I laughed and threw my head down on the pillow, "How about tonight?" I suggested.

Alex kissed my forehead, "Definitely." I watched as she got up and redressed herself, she brushed her hair and touched up her make up. "Are you coming with me?" she asked.

"I am." I said getting out of bed, I caught Alex eyeing my naked body, I slipped into my clothes, brushed my hair and went to the bathroom to apply some make up. Five minutes later, both Alex and I were ready, we left my apartment and headed to the court.

* * *

I walked into the courtroom and took a seat behind Alex. I watched as Lillian Parks was lead in, she was wearing a long skirt, a pale blue blouse and a cardigan, well and truly giving the impression that was a harmless old lady. The judge entered the court, took her seat and made herself comfortable.

"Miss Cabot, are you ready to make your opening statement?" Judge Ruse asked.

"Yes Your Honour." Alex answered.

"Go ahead." Ruse said, the jury had filed in and been made aware of their duties.

Alex got up and moved from her seat, she walked over to the jury box making eye contact with everyone there, substitutes included. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here today because the defendant, Lillian Parks has not only trafficked minors for sex and profit, she has also murdered a teenaged girl in cold blood. Mrs Parks may look like a sweet old lady, you may even see a grandmother or even a mother figure, but looks can be deceiving, as they are with Mrs Parks. The defendant was arrested when at an event she was holding in Chelsea, there she had many guests, those guests were buying underage girls for sex. Today I will show you evidence that proves the defendant is guilty beyond reasonable doubt, and it is your duty to make sure no other children suffer at the hands of this woman." Alex sat back down and shuffled in her seat a little.

Kevin Sacks stood up, he was a gentleman, there was no denying it. He straightened his suit and like Alex walked over to the jury box. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said running his hand along the railing of the box. "Miss Cabot might have you believe my client is a sadistic murderer, but she's not. Look at my client, does she look like a cold blooded killer to you? No, she does not. Mrs Parks is a woman that has helped many young girls find love, helped them find careers, and found them a place in this world. She has taken girls from abusive and violent homes and given them what we all want. The American dream. I believe my client wanted the best for these young women, and by the time I make my closing statement, so will you. How can you find a woman guilty, when all she wants is the best for these girls? You can't." Sacks walked back over to his seat and let the words sink in with the jury.

"Miss Cabot, your first witness." Judge Ruse said.

"The people call Detective John Munch." Munch was lead into the court room, sworn in and took his seat. "Detective Munch, please tell the jury the events that lead up to the defendants arrest."

"Myself and my partner entered the Garden Space in Chelsea. There were a lot of people already there, my partner and I scanned the room, spoke to a few people, then the defendant made a short speech. Then twelve girls were shown off in their underwear. They were hand cuffed at the wrists and feet. Men started bidding on the girls, and when all the bids were finished and the girls were sold; the defendant made another speech, that's when my partner gave the signal to our back up, within seconds the room was surrounded by police officers, and the defendant was arrested."

Alex nodded, Munch was very to the point which is what she needed. "Detective Munch, can you tell us what Mrs Parks said in her final speech?"

"She said she hoped we all enjoyed the show, and that they had raised enough money to bring in more girls from Europe."

"In your opinion, by her actions that night, was Mrs Parks in control of the event? Or was she working for someone else?"

"When I was working the room, I was told by many that Mrs Parks was the best in the business, her events are always the best. So in my opinion, due to the conversations I had with her guests, I would say yes, she was very much in control."

"Thank you Detective Munch, nothing more Your Honour." Alex sat down.

"Your witness Mr Sacks." Ruse informed.

Sacks didn't stand up, he wanted to jury to see he didn't think a lot of Detective Munch. "Detective Munch did you have a warrant to enter the building in Chelsea."

"No I did not, I didn't need one, I..."

"So you entered a private party without an invitation, a party in which incriminated my client, but if you hadn't have entered, this case wouldn't have even made it to court?"

"Objection!" Alex shouted, "Which question does Mr Sacks want my witness to answer?"

"I'll rephrase. How did you enter the building?"

"I walked in with my partner." Munch said feeling a back and forward about to happen.

"There was a doorman was there not?"

"There was. And he let us in, we..."

"No more questions." Sacks said cutting Munch off.

"Redirect Your Honour?" Alex asked, she didn't wait for a reply. "Detective Munch, if you're invited in, you don't need a warrant correct?"

"That's correct. We went to the doorman who was letting people in, we told him we were there for the event, which we were and he let us in. If you're invited in, or given permission you don't need a warrant."

"Thank you, no more questions." Alex said sitting down again. She picked up a tape player and a small tape. "Whilst Detectives Munch and Tutuola were undercover, they were wired up. I will now play you the exact speech Detective Munch has just told you about." Alex walked over to the jury box and held the tape player in her hand, she pressed play, and very shortly the old woman's voice crackled over the tape. '_I can see that you've all enjoyed our girls tonight. We've raised enough money to go to Europe and bring back thirty more girls for your pleasure. I would like to thank all of you for coming, and I hope to see you at the next auction.' _Alex stopped the tape; she turned to face the jury, "Mrs Parks took charge and control of the auction of these girls, this alone proves that she intended to traffic more young girls for her own profit."

"Mr Sacks, do you have anything you wish to say?" Judge Ruse asked.

"I do," he stood up, "This tape proves nothing ladies and gentlemen."

"Objection! The tape clearly proves the defendant was in the building and made a reference to buy more young girls and illegally bring them into the country." Alex snapped.

Judge Ruse was clearly getting annoyed, "Mr Sacks be careful, one more remark like that and I'll have you removed from this court. Stick to the facts."

Sacks nodded, "I'll retract." he sat back down, his gentlemen like behaviour was disappearing.

Alex called Fin to the stand, she questioned him, then Sacks cross examined. As the court took a break, Alex walked out and walked me to Cops and Robbers the burger bar we'd gone to the night before. She picked out a small table at the back and sat down.

"Alex what's wrong?" I asked, she'd barely said a word the whole walk.

"I don't feel right, there's something very wrong about Sacks. He's not even fighting me Olivia."

"You think he has an angle?"

"He has something up his sleeve Olivia, he's biding his time before he hits me with it."

I sighed softly, "He does seem off his game."

Alex waved over a waitress and ordered some fries for both of us, and a coffee each. We sat and ate almost in silence. I looked up at her after I'd finished; "We only have twenty minutes to get back, are you prepared?" she asked me.

"I'm ready, I know my ass is well and truly on the line now." I stood up feeling bloated and sick, I had a bad feeling that my ass was going to be handed to me on a silver plater, and by the look on Alex's face, she did too.

* * *

"The people call Detective Benson."

I was ushered into the court room, I walked through the crowd of on lookers and took my seat after being sworn in. I looked at Alex but I couldn't relax.

"Detective Benson, can you tell the court how the defendant first entered your life?"

I took a deep breath, "I first met the defendant when I took on her case."

"And what did you do?"

"I went to her house and took a statement from her."

"Was there anything that stood out? Or made you uneasy about the defendant?"

"Yes, when I left the house, I saw photos of myself as a child."

"How many photos?"

"A few, I didn't count but I'd say around five." I felt a lump rising in my throat.

"Did you confront Mrs Parks about the photos?"

"No. I left the house, it wasn't until later that I went back to Mrs Parks house to ask her about the photos."

"Why did you go back to the defendants house?" Alex asked me remaining very professional.

"A young girl came to my apartment, she had been attacked and gave me a message from the defendant."

"And what did that message say?" Alex asked, I know she liked to ask a lot of questions, the more she asked and the more I answered, the more the jury could take in.

"It said she was my mother."

"And why is that significant?" I saw the sorrowful look on Alex's face, but I knew she had to ask me before the defence did.

"My mother was raped, I was... I am the product of rape. My mom was open about her attack and told me long before she died. Mrs Parks claimed I was her biological daughter, and that my mom had kidnapped me."

"Did she have any evidence other than the photos?"

"She gave me a vile of blood."

Alex nodded and walked over to the jury, she made eye contact; "So Mrs Parks was desperate to convince you she was your mother Detective Benson?" I replied yes, Alex continued to looked at the jury, "So she stole baby photos of you, and gave you a vile of blood." Alex repeated for emphasis. She turned back to face me. "Detective Benson, you looked after a teenager called Marni, why did you do that?"

"Marni was the young girl who came to me with the message from Mrs Parks. She had been whipped with a belt and was bleeding profusely. I asked her who hurt her, she told me she was one of Mrs Parks' girls and she was often beaten."

Judge Ruse looked over at Sacks, surprised just as I was that he hadn't objected.

"How long did Mrs Parks try and convince you she was your mother?"

"A couple of weeks, up until she was arrested and interviewed."

"And when she was interviewed, did Mrs Parks ever tell you why?"

"No. I could only hazard a guess at why she tried to get involved in my life."

"And in your opinion, why?"

"To throw me off my game. To distract me from what she was doing, if I looked at her as a victim, I wouldn't see her as a perp."

"That's all Your Honour."

Kevin Sacks stood up, he perched himself on the edge of his desk and simply looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Can you tell me about your relationship with Miss Cabot?"

I froze, "Objection!" Alex shouted, "Relevance?"

"I'm simply trying to establish a connection that could potentially cause Miss Cabot and the witness to have a conflict of interest in this case."

Alex stood leaning on her desk, "What?!"

"Continue Mr Sacks, but tread lightly." Ruse said.

"Detective Benson, your relationship with Miss Cabot."

"She's my girlfriend." I said not hiding our relationship.

"So you're romantically involved?"

"Yes."

"Are you living together?" Sacks asked clearly getting a kick out of this.

"No."

"Okay, so Miss Cabot has been involved in the emotional turmoil and suffering you've had with Mrs Parks and the issue regarding your mother?"

"She is aware of the situation."

I looked at Alex for a split second and saw the anger in her face, this was what Sacks had up his sleeve. "So would it be fare to say, Miss Cabot and yourself hold resentment, or even hatred for my client?"

"You'd have to ask ADA Cabot her feelings towards your client."

"I'm asking you."

"Objection. Your Honour where is this leading?"

"Sustained."

"Detective Benson, do you hate my client?"

"No."

"How do you feel about my client?"

"Neutral. Like I do every suspect." I felt sick, I hated this man, I hated his invasion and I hated the fact the judge let him get away with it.

"Detective Benson, I believe you have been compromised emotionally on this case, and therefore I push for a mistrial." Sacks said turning to face Judge Ruse.

"Counsellors approach." Both Alex and Kevin walked up to the Judge, I sat sitting in the court room all eyes on me. "No more games Sacks. This trial is not a place where you can make a name for yourself. One more comment out of line and your client will need new representation."

"Redirect Your Honour?"

"Go ahead Miss Cabot."

"Detective Benson, do you want justice because you were lied to by Mrs Parks?"

"No, I want justice for Marni and the twelve other girls who were illegally brought over here, drugged, raped and sold for profit."

"Do you emotionally invest in your cases?"

"I invest my time into every case, but I can't invest emotionally other wise it would destroy me."

"So you have no feelings towards to defendant at all?"

"I feel she should be punished for harming the girls. I feel the girls should get justice, but I have no personal feelings towards Mrs Parks."

"Thank you Detective Benson."

* * *

"How screwed are we?" I asked Alex as we settled down with a bottle of wine and chinese take out.

"I'll get her in the closing statement, I still have the girls to interview. Just don't worry, it was a low blow and the Judge has spoken to the jury and told them that it was a sneak attack and they shouldn't take the relationship into consideration."

I couldn't relax, Alex clearly saw the tension in me. She put down her food, took mine out of my hand and wrapped me in her arms. Alex needed to get the trial focused back on Lillian, and away from us. Until then I felt royally screwed over. And sick.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me, I am going to try and update more frequently from now on, although I can't make any promises. I have new ideas for new fan fictions too, so keep your eyes peeled for them! As always I'll let you know on Twitter when I update. :) Please review if you have the time, I appreciate reading your thoughts. Thanks.**

* * *

I sat down in the court room, Alex was sat down waiting for the Judge to enter. Lillian was already in the court room with her lawyer. That familiar sickness rolled over me again, seeing that sweet old lady face made me angry. I hoped and prayed the jury would see past her elderly demeanour and send her ass to jail. Judge Ruse entered the court room, everyone stood up, then sat back down. The Jury was brought in, they were sworn in again; and just like that everyone's eyes were back on Lillian, Alex and me.

"Miss Cabot, your witness." Judge Ruse instructed.

Alex stood up with her, she took her glasses and removed them so she could looked into every jurors eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, you're going to meet Toni-Rea, a young lady who was in the," Alex paused, "care of Mrs Parks. She will tell you her story, how she witnessed the defendant murdering another teenager who was in this so called care."

Toni-Rea entered the courtroom, she looked smarter since she'd had a wash and been placed in a foster home, but you could still see that she was rough around the edges and felt uncomfortable in her suit. Toni-Rea sat down, promised to tell the whole truth, then looked straight at me. Alex went over to the witness box. She lowered her voice and gave a small friendly smile, "Keep your eyes on me." Alex took a deep breath, "Toni-Rea I know this is very hard for you, but can you tell me about the night Marni was murdered?"

Toni-Rea kept her eyes fixed on Alex, "Mrs Parks was angry..."

"Objection, how can the witness know how my client was feeling?" Sacks shouted.

"Can you answer the question?" Judge Ruse asked leaning over slightly talking to Toni-Rea.

She nodded, "Mrs Parks was shouting, her face was red. She kept saying 'I'm going to kill her, no one betrays me!'"

"Continue Miss Cabot." Judge Ruse instructed happy with Toni-Rea's answer.

"Please continue Toni-Rea."

"Mrs Parks was angry, she told me I had to go with her to help her finish some business. She took me to an apartment block; Marni was outside the apartment, she froze when she saw Mrs Parks. They started arguing, Marni was begging Mrs Parks not to hurt her. She said she was finally with someone her made her feel safe. She said she wanted a family with Detective Benson and you." Toni-Rea struggled through tears and fear, "Marni said she had everything she ever wanted, parents that really cared for her. Mrs Parks screamed at her, she told her that no one loved her and she was stupid if she thought two cops would ever love someone like her."

"What happened then?"

"Mrs Parks forced a knife into my hands, she told me I had to kill Marni, but I couldn't. She kept pushing me trying to get me closer to her, but I froze. I've never killed anyone and I just couldn't do it..." Toni-Rea started crying, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Mrs Parks took the knife off of me, went up to Marni and slit her throat."

"What did Marni do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, she just stood there." Toni-Rea answered.

Alex shot a look in my direction then turned back to face Toni-Rea, "What happened next?"

"Mrs Parks took my arm and told me to get rid of the knife."

"Objection Your Honour. The murder weapon has never been found or entered into evidence." Sacks said calmly.

"Counsellors, approach." Judge Ruse said. Alex and Kevin both walked over to the Judge's bench, "Miss Cabot, were you told where the murder weapon is?"

"No, but if you can give me an hours recess, I can get it."

"You have until tomorrow morning. Nine A.M." Judge Ruse said. "Court is adjourned until nine A.M tomorrow morning."

I looked at Alex and then straight to Toni-Rea, as the teen got up I pulled her to one side, "Toni-Rea, you need to tell me where the murder weapon is."

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was scared."

"It's fine sweetheart, better late than never." I said walking out of the court with Toni-Rea.

* * *

Six blocks from my apartment, hidden behind an industrial skip was the bloody knife used to kill Marni. I picked it up and logged it as evidence; I drove Toni-Rea back to the one – six, the fear in her eyes were prominent.

"Get this to the lab, I need finger prints, DNA, run anything you find against Lillian Parks." I instructed a lab technician. I looked over to the teenager who seemed a lot more vulnerable now than she did before. I took over a can of cola and sat down next to her. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows, "That's not true, is it? You can talk to me, no matter what it is." I saw the hesitation in her eyes, "Come with me, we can talk privately." I lead Toni-Rea to the soft interview room where we usually spoke to young children. I saw down and motioned for her to sit down too.

"I feel so ashamed, I don't think I can tell you."

"You can tell me anything, I'm not going to think any differently of you." I assured her.

Toni-Rea took a deep breath, "I didn't tell you I hid the knife because I didn't want you to find it. I don't think I want Mrs Parks to go to jail."

I tried to hide my shock, the knot in my stomach tightened, "Why honey?"

"Because she's the only family I have, if she goes to jail, I have no one and nothing. You loved Marni, no one's going to love me." Toni-Rea stood up in frustration. "I just want a family, I want to be loved. I want what Marni had, I loved Marni but I hate her. Why did she get you? What made her so special?"

I looked at Toni-Rea, I could see her anger and jealousy building, I stood up and embraced her in my arms, I held her tightly even when she struggled to get away until she stopped fighting me and cuddled me back. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, she was just a child who had lost everything. "You have people here who care about you and want the best for you. I know you're scared and you have every right to be, but Mrs Parks isn't your family, she doesn't love you, she's using you. I know it's hard to hear, but you can't keep living for her. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I'll be here if you need me."

Toni-Rea let go of me and looked at me through red eyes, "You promise? I don't want a mom, no one can replace my mother. I just want security, I want what Marni had, someone she could turn to."

I smiled, "I promise I'll be here if you need me." I took out my card and gave it to Toni-Rea. "Here is my work number and my cell number. If you want to talk, just give me a call."

"Thank you."

I heard a knock on the door and excused myself. Alex was stood by the one way mirror, I smiled at her. It was hard remaining professional around her, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"A primary match has been maid on the fingerprints on the knife, Parks and Toni's are on there. We're still waiting on a blood match, but I've got enough to carry on with the case." Alex paused, "Olivia what's wrong?"

"I'm just concerned about Toni, she's very angry and jealous. I'm worried she's going to take the stand tomorrow and blow a hole in the case."

"Why?" Alex asked, "Where's this coming from?"

"She's jealous of Marni, she didn't want Parks to go to jail because she had no one to love her. She's confused, she just wants someone to love and care for her. She doesn't care where the attention comes from, as long as she's getting it."

Alex was in deep thought, "Lets just hope she doesn't blow this, so far, with everything we've got this is a slam dunk."

* * *

I'd woken up with a very bad feeling, I had open cases I should have been working on, but I needed to be in court. I had to make sure Toni didn't derail this case, I hoped being there would show her I really was there for her whenever she needed me. I got dressed and headed straight to the court, Alex had left early this morning, but not before kissing me goodbye.

Nine A.M rolled around and just like yesterday everyone was in the court room waiting to hear the rest of Toni-Rea's statement. She was lead in and again promised to tell the whole truth.

Alex stood up and straightened her suit jacket. "Toni-Rea, yesterday you showed the police where you had hidden the murder weapon after you were told to dispose of it." Alex picked up a knife held in a plastic evidence tube. "Is this the knife the defendant used to murder Marni?"

"Yes, that's it."

"So after you disposed of the knife, what happened?"

"After Mrs Parks killed Marni, she told me to get rid of the knife. I called her when I'd gotten rid of it and she picked me up. I had blood on my clothes and face, she told me before I could get in the car I had to change and wash so she took me down the ally where I'd hidden the knife, she made me take all of my clothes off. She got a petrol can from the trunk and poured it over me. She put my clothes in a bag, gave me some clean ones then took me back to the house."

"Thank you Toni-Rea, your witness." Alex said sitting back down.

Kevin Sacks stood up, buttoned his jacket and perched himself on the edge of the desk. "Did you ever tell my client to stop Toni?"

"My name is Toni-Rea." the girl replied sharply.

"My apologies, Toni-Rea. Did you ever tell my client to stop arguing with Marni?"

"No. You don't..."

"Did you try and stop her from killing Marni?"

"No, but you..."

"Surely someone as frail as Mrs Parks could easily be over powered by a young, healthy person such as yourself."

"Is that a question?" Toni-Rea asked her eyes shooting to Alex for help.

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Because I was scared." Toni-Rea shot back finding herself losing control.

"Scared of what? Being deported? Getting in trouble, you were just trying to save your own skin."

"Objection!" Alex shouted, "Mr Sacks is badgering my witness, please ask him to ask real questions that will help the jury, rather than confuse and upset my witness."

"Mr Sacks, you're on very thin ice. Ask your questions or sit down." Judge Ruse said clearly annoyed.

"Why did you dispose of the murder weapon?" Sacks asked almost disregarding what the Judge had to say.

"Because I was told to and you don't..."

"So when you were taken in to the safety of police custody, why did you still not tell the police where the murder weapon was?" Sacks asked sitting down making it clear he held no respect for Toni-Rea.

"I wanted to, but Mrs Parks is the only person who has given me a house to live in and fed me for the past couple of years. I didn't want to lose her."

"So it would be fair to say that my client looked after you, fed you, made sure you had a roof over your head. She was like a mother to you."

"I suppose."

"Yes or no?" Sacks demanded.

"Yes."

"No further questions." Sacks said.

"Redirect Your Honour?" Alex asked standing up determined to let the jury here the reasons why Toni-Rea acted the way she did.

"Go ahead Miss Cabot." Ruse said.

"Toni-Rea, why didn't you try to stop Mrs Parks from arguing or killing Marni?"

"Because you can't go against her. She'll kill you if you argue with her. I watched her kill Marni, if I got involved or tried to do anything she'd have killed me too."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Because Mrs Parks would've killed me."

"And why didn't you tell the police where the murder weapon was?" Alex asked crisply.

"You don't go up against Mrs Parks, you don't argue you do as your told."

"Thank you. No more questions for this witness." Alex said sitting down. Toni-Rea was told she could step down and left the court room.

Judge Ruse looked at both Alex and Kevin; "Is that all your witnesses Counsellors?" Both Alex and Kevin said yes, "Closing statements in an hour. Court is adjourned."


	16. Chapter 16

The hours recess granted by Judge Ruse flew by. Alex and I grabbed a coffee, but by the time we'd finished them; it was time to go back into court.

Toni-Rea had been taken back to her foster home, I took my seat behind Alex and waited for Judge Ruse to come back and the closing statements to begin.

Everyone was were they were meant to be, Alex stood up to make her closing statement when she was abruptly interrupted.

"Judge Ruse, my client would like to make a statement. I know this is short notice and we apologise, but she would like to have her day in court."

"Miss Cabot, do you have any exceptions?"

Alex looked at me, then at Judge Ruse, "Well, I'm not prepared for cross examination..." Alex paused, "The people agree." Alex took her seat whilst the defence called Mrs Lillian Parks to the stand.

"Mrs Parks..." Kevin Sacks began.

"Oh, dear, please call me Lillian."

"Lillian, this entire case we've heard how you've done wrong, but not once have we heard what you have to say. Tell me about the girls you take in."

"Well, I own a school for young ladies. We take in girls who have lost their families from all over the world. We teach them the American way of life, and then we send them off to live with respectable families."

"What kind of backgrounds do these young ladies come from?"

"Most of them have lost their families, or at least one parent. We take them in, teach them, love them and give them a family environment. Some of the girls have seen their families murdered, their siblings killed right in front of their eyes."

"Can you tell us all what really happened on the night Marni lost her life?"

"Oh yes of course, well I had a terrible feeling that young Marni had fallen into the hands of people who might not be good parents. So naturally I was concerned. Young Toni-Rea was jealous, she was so angry."

"Objection, how does Mrs Parks know how Toni-Rea was feeling?" Alex said almost mocking Sacks' earlier attack.

"Answer the question Mrs Parks." Judge Ruse said.

"Toni-Rea was a lovely girl, but she started following Marni. She would make comments in spite about how Marni had run off with police officers. Something inside her changed." Lillian said calmly and sweetly.

"So you were concerned about Toni-Rea because of her behaviour?" Kevin Sacks asked Lillian.

"Of course, I love my girls like they're my own children. When I saw Toni becoming irrational and jealous, I couldn't help but worry."

"So what really happened the night of Marni's murder?"

"I followed Toni-Rea to detective Benson's house. Marni was outside, I believe she was about to enter the apartment. Toni and Marni began fighting and arguing about their lives, how Toni-Rea wanted detective Benson as her mother. She was in a jealous rage, she pulled out a knife, I fought with her, took her by surprise and got the knife away from her. Then Toni over powered me, she slit Marni's throat, she froze. I couldn't help Marni, there was so much blood and her eyes were lifeless; so I took the knife out of Toni's hands. My car was outside, I told her to take her clothes off, the gas can in the back of my car was filled with water. I poured it over her and gave her a cardigan I'd knitted a few years ago. Then I drove a few blocks and disposed of the knife."

"Why did you do all of this?"

"I love Toni, she's like my own daughter. I had to protect her, it was like a maternal instinct I couldn't deny."

"So what you're saying is that you didn't murder Marni, you covered it up because you were trying to protect someone with no family, living in America, thousands of miles from their home country?" Sacks asked clasping his hands together for the jury.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did dear." Lillian said with a small, soft nod of the head.

"Thank you Lillian, your witness Miss Cabot."

Alex stood up, she was totally unprepared but had jotted down a few points she could make. "Mrs Parks you were here when Toni-Rea was in the courtroom were you not?"

"Yes dear, I was here."

"So why do you repeatedly call Toni-Rea, Toni?"

"Laziness I suppose." Lillian replied.

Alex smiled and looked down showing an exaggerated expression to the jury making them all lean in, in curiosity. "You're too lazy to call someone by their name, even when that person stated clear as day in open court that her name is Toni-Rea."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"If you're too lazy to call someone by their name, why should we believe that you're not too lazy to take care of these girls, in the way you'd like us to believe."

Lillian stuttered, "I... Erm... I love my girls. So I shortened her name, it doesn't mean I'd hurt them."

"If that is the case, then why have you stopped protecting Toni-Rea now?" Alex asked finding herself getting more and more confident.

"She needs to be taught a lesson that jealousy is a sin, and so is lying. I can only hope that God will forgive me."

Alex forced herself not to roll her eyes, "Right. Okay." Alex said in a disbelieving tone. "You say you took in girls from across the world who had troubled lives or lost their parents, correct?"

"That's correct." Lillian replied.

"Are you a registered social worker?" Alex asked perching on the edge of her desk.

"No."

"Are you a registered agent of the law?"

"No." Lillian Parks moved uncomfortably on her seat.

"Then it begs the question, if you had no way of knowing these girls were without families, how did you find them?" Alex's right eyebrow raised.

"I, they." Lillian cleared her throat. "I have friends that worked with me, we found them and offered them a new life in America. They jumped at the chance of a new life here."

Alex smirked, she'd broken Lillian's focus. "Mrs Parks, we have you on tape selling these girls you cared for, 'for pleasure'. I find it hard to believe that a woman who sells minors to men for sex can really love and care about these girls..."

"Objection! Is Miss Cabot going to ask a question?"

"Sorry Your Honour," Alex said, "Mrs Parks you say you took the knife from Toni-Rea, so she had it first?"

"Yes. I took it away from her, but she got it back. Then I took it away from her and disposed of it."

"Okay, you see I'm having trouble believing that because when we tested the murder weapon for finger prints, we did find both yours and Toni-Rea's on it. Can you explain to us how yours were the first set of prints we found?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Miss Cabot."

"Let me explain this to you, when the lab lifted prints from the knife they had to take them off layer by layer. The first set of prints they lifted were Toni-Rea's meaning she was the last person to touch the knife, underneath hers were yours, then before yours, Toni-Rea's and the first layer of finger prints came back to you. That means you held the knife first, not Toni-Rea. How do you explain that?"

"I'm sorry dear I still don't quite understand. I'm old you see."

Alex took out a cardboard cut out, she propped it up to show the jury, judge and Lillian. "This is the knife," she said pointing to the picture, "As you can see, a technician has given you a key here to show you four sets of finger prints. The purple set of prints are yours Mrs Parks, as you can all see the purple prints are the least visible on the photo of the knife. That's because they belong to the person who first held the knife. The green prints belong to Toni-Rea, they are the second set of prints on the knife overlapping Mrs Parks purple prints. The pink prints again belong to you Mrs Parks, overlapping both the green and purple prints, then you have the orange finger prints that belong to Toni-Rea. Do you understand now Mrs Parks?"

Lillian shrugged, "I think I can comprehend that."

Alex perched herself on the edge of her desk, she looked down slightly and removed her reading glasses; then she folded them up, clasped them in her right hand and stood up. "So you understand that forensically this proves your story to be a lie?"

"I, no!"

"Mrs Parks forensics can prove that you were the first person holding that knife, that means you didn't take it from Toni-Rea! It proves you've lied about the events that involved the knife."

"No! That's not true!" Lillian shouted getting to her feet.

"No more questions Your Honour." Alex said sitting down. She shot a smile at me, I winked at her feeling so proud of her. Even completely blitz attacked she could stand her ground, and win.

Sacks declined a redirect, "Miss Cabot are you ready to start your summation?"

"I am Your Honour." Alex stood up, she walked to the jury box, she stood in three feet away in the middle so everyone could focus on her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you've heard Mrs Parks auctioning off underage girls for sex. You've heard a scared girl's testimony about the cold blooded murder of a child, and what was it for? Because Marni had found a new home. That's not love, that's not care or concern, that's control. Forensics prove that Mrs Parks is lying about who touched the knife first which calls into question everything she has said throughout the trial. You can not trust her, you know you can't trust her, but those innocent girls who had no one trusted her. Marni trusted Mrs Parks and now she is dead, and that lady there killed her." Alex said pointing to Mrs Parks. She dropped her arm and looked at every juror in the eyes as the silence forced everyone's attention back on Alex. "Everything points to the defendant, all the evidence points to one person. There is no question in my mind that Lillian Parks not only killed Marni, but took the most vulnerable children from seven different countries and sold them to paedophiles. She promised them a new life, with love. She promised them the American dream but instead she stole their childhoods and lead them to live a life of sexual abuse and rape. We don't know for sure how many children have been in the care of Mrs Parks, but we do know we saved twelve girls the night the police arrested her. Who knows how many girls we've saved right up to this very day? You need to find Mrs Parks guilty to help save God only knows how many other children. If something terrible happened to you and your family, would you want someone like Mrs Parks taking your daughter, granddaughter or niece? I know I wouldn't. It is your duty now to protect the children of America and the world today. Make the right decision, find Mrs Parks guilty on all counts."

I felt butterflies in my stomach, Alex's summation was on point as always. She'd rocked it. I watched as Kevin Sacks stood up to make his closing argument.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mrs Parks is an elderly woman. She is not capable of murder, she is a kind, loving woman who's only downfall was to love a child so much she protected her from a murder charge. It would be an injustice to find my client guilty. How could anyone think that Mrs Parks could over power a young, healthy teenager? It's not possible, if both Marni and Toni-Rea wanted to stop Lillian, then surely they could have. This is just a ploy to get someone in jail to take the rap for this murder. It's a terrible loss, but it's not my clients fault. She's just a old lady, like your mothers or grandmothers. Are they really capable of murder? No, just like my client isn't. Do the right thing, find her not guilty."

Judge Ruse looked at the jury, instructed them of their duty then dismissed them. Court was adjourned until the verdict came back. Alex and I headed out for a coffee, we picked one up at a stand outside the court house.

"You were brilliant in there." I said feeling very proud.

Alex smiled at me, "You guys did all the hard work, I just presented it."

"Don't do that." I said taking Alex's hand, "You were amazing, accept the praise."

"If you insist." Alex laughed, "I did kick ass."

I smiled, "You sure did, and when Lillian took the stand, that was genius. She proved herself guilty, I don't think we could have asked for more."

Alex nodded, "As soon as this case is over, we can focus back on Sadie and her daddy. Have you heard everything else on the bears?"

I felt shock run through me, I'd almost forgotten about the exploding bears. I'd gotten myself so wrapped up in Lillian's case I'd let the rape case go cold. "Crap! Alex..." I started.

"It's fine, Munch and Fin have been working the case with Amanda to keep it warm for you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I know how hard this case has been for you, and I knew you'd want to see it through to the end and so did the rest of the squad. They're all on your side Liv."

I hugged Alex, "Thank you, you're the best."

Alex smiled, "Of course I am." she said, "But be careful, you shouldn't fluff my ego too much." she laughed.

Before I could say anything else, Alex's phone rang, she picked it up. "The juries back."

"That was quick." I said looking at my watch, "Forty five minutes deliberation."

"That's either really good, or really bad." Alex said as we made our way back to the court.

* * *

Everyone sat in silence as the jury filed back in to their seats. Judge Ruse sat down and asked the head juror to stand.

"On twelve counts of human trafficking, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"Is everyone agreed beyond reasonable doubt?" Judge Ruse asked.

"Yes Your Honour."

"On the twelve counts of selling minors for sex, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"Is everyone agreed?"

"Yes."

"On the count of murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"We are hung Your Honour."

"And you can not come to a conclusion on your own?"

"No ma'am."

"Thank you." Judge Ruse said, turning to face Lillian Parks. "You have been found guilty and will be sentenced to twelve consecutive life sentences. Because the jury is hung, I conclude that you are guilty of murder and will serve another life sentence." Judge Ruse banged her gavel, "Remove Mrs Parks from my courtroom."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. The last few weeks have been difficult for me. My head hasn't been focused on anything really; but I've taken time out of the madness to write. I have also been more focused on the book I have started writing which has taken up most of my free time. Thank you for all sticking by me, and waiting patiently for this update. This is my most popular story, so I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Please review constructively, I always appreciate reading them.**

* * *

I looked at Alex and smiled, "You did great."

Alex looked me at, she wasn't convinced. "You have to say that, you're my girlfriend."

I nudged her, "I don't have to say anything, but I will because it's true." I smiled at her, lets go and get some dinner and celebrated your success."

"Partial success."

I drove Alex back to my apartment, it still seemed empty after Marni had died. Every time I went to the front door I saw her blank eyes looking up at me. I closed my eyes and could see her face and sometimes I could hear her laugh. It seemed almost too quick to be thinking about having children of my own, but a family of my own is what I'd always wanted. I thought about talking to Alex about it, but something inside me told me not to. At least, not yet.

I opened the door to my apartment and looked around. I felt like I was the more insecure one in the relationship. Alex knew who she was and what she was. I wasn't so sure who I was. I did know that I loved Alex. We sat down and opened a bottle of wine; I saw Alex relax but she had a look on her face that told a different story.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting back on the couch.

"I was thinking we should move."

I froze, "Move where?"

"Away from this apartment. Every time I'm here I think of Marni. I think we should move in together, away from here. Get our own place and start a new life together."

I smiled, put my glass of wine down and snuggled myself into Alex's arms. "You read my mind."

Alex kissed the top of my head, "Olivia, have you thought about children? I mean, do you want them?"

I felt a small smile on my lips, "I want a family, two kids running around filling the house with laughter."

"Have you thought about kids, with me?"

I looked up at Alex who looked like she'd just dropped a bomb. "I have."

"And..." she asked nervously.

"And I think we'd be great parents." I smiled and kissed Alex. "Ever since I saw you with Marni I knew you'd be a great mom, and there's no one I'd rather be a parent with than you."

"I want a family with you Olivia, I know things have been moving fast but it all feels so right."

"Me too." I smiled. I snuggled back into Alex's arm.

* * *

It had been a while since I thought about the exploding bears case. Thankfully Munch and Fin had been keeping up with the case. Alex had the morning off, I wish I did too. I wanted to stay snuggled up to her all morning, have breakfast in bed and stay happy forgetting all the bad that had happened over the last few weeks. Unfortunately, I didn't have that option. I got up, got dressed, kissed Alex on her forehead before leaving a little note telling her I loved her.

It didn't take long to get to the one – six. I walked in feeling a little lost without Alex by my side. I sat down at my desk to find it had been piled up with a lot of paper work. Munch came and sat next to me.

"You want a briefing now?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Fin and I have been working our asses off on this case. There are a total of three more young victims since the court trial with Parks started. We've had officers at the scene to intercept the bears and none of the girls have been killed." Munch handed me a pile of statements. "Here are Jessie Williams, Chloe Marks and Adele Martinez's statements. They all name a teenage girl as Sadie, but none of them can identify the male. All they know is that he is called Daddy."

"They must know that they're bombs aren't working. Have we been put on alert here incase they attack?" I asked feeling a knot in my stomach.

"We are. So are the hospitals and fire stations. A couple of big events have been put on high alert too." Munch informed me. "Don't worry Liv, we'll get them."

I was worried, I knew from past experience what perps react to, not getting the attention they think they so greatly deserve. I took an hour to read the girl's statements, they were just as horrific as Emily's. I closed my eyes for a second and I could feel the ground move beneath my feet and hear the explosion all over again. I was interrupted by a girl crying asking for me at the door. I turned around and saw someone I recognised from a sketch. Sadie, the teenager. The girl who helped our mystery perp rape girls in the back of a van.

"I need to speak to Detective Benson." she cried loudly.

"That's me. Can I help you?" I asked.

"I need to speak to you, in private. Please, it's urgent."

"Come with me." I said leading her to the box. I took a seat and looked at her, her face was pale. She'd been crying for a while, but I had a feeling of doubt sitting in me already. It all seemed far too convenient.

Sadie sat down, she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I know who you are, I know you're looking for me. I need your help. Please, please help me." she begged.

A lump rose in my throat and I swallowed hard, "What do you need my help with?"

"My name is Natasha June, I need to tell you the truth. I'm not a monster."

Natasha June, the name hit me like a blow to the face. I didn't know what to say, she was assumed dead ten years ago when the investigation went cold. "Can you.." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence.

The girl in front of me pulled up her shirt and showed me the small star shaped birthmark on her right hip. "Please, I escaped from him, I need your help, when he finds out I've gone, he's going to kill me."

I stood up, "I'm going to get a pen and a coffee, are you hungry?"

"No, can I have some water please?" she asked softly through tears. I nodded and headed out.

"Amanda, Munch, I need you to watch in on me. This girl is claiming to be Natasha June. She has the birthmark. When she's done drinking the water get it straight to Melinda."

Munch looked at me, "Wait, I thought it was Sadie, who went round abusing kids in a van with Daddy.."

"So did I, but if she's telling the truth, she's a victim." I headed back to the interrogation room and placed a cup of water in front of the girl. I sat down and looked at her, "Can you tell me what happened to you? How did you end up with this man?" I asked pushing a sketch in front of her.

"That's him. That's Daddy."

I frowned, "Do you know his name? His real name?"

"Duncan. I don't know his full name." she hesitated, "I know you're looking for me, but not because of who I am, it's because of what I did to those little girls."

"We are, why did you do it?" I asked softly.

"I didn't have a choice, Daddy has had me since I was five. I did everything he told me to, but then when I got to eighteen he said the sex wasn't what he wanted anymore. I wasn't young enough anymore, he told me I could still live with him if I helped him. He said he'd still make me feel good as long as I helped him."

"When did this start?"

"On my eighteenth birthday he took a little girl from Boston. She was a street kid, she was only eleven but she was turning tricks. He knew no one would miss her, he paid her to give me oral on my birthday whilst he, you know, had sex with her."

I felt sick, "Did he kill her?"

The girl I knew to be Sadie shook her head, "No, she lives with us now. He uses her to befriend other kids, so he can hurt them too."

"When he took you, were you the only one there?"

"Yeah, it was just me from when I was five to eighteen, then he had Jodie. Daddy knew he couldn't keep more than two of us but he promised me he wouldn't chuck me out, so we thought of a way he could have sex with them without keeping them. That's when Jodie would bring them to a secluded part of the park, or to a wooded area."

"When he had sex with the girls, were you involved?" I asked feeling a knot grow bigger inside my stomach.

"Yeah, he'd touch me or when Daddy was making love, he'd tell them to give me oral sex. He didn't want to leave me out."

"When did he change your name?"

"Sadie was Daddy's first daughter's name. He wanted me to be like her."

"How old are you Natasha?" I asked.

"I'm twenty one." Everything made sense, Natasha would have been twenty one. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do sweetheart, it's just complicated. We have other girls that have been hurt, so I need you to tell me everything you know and remember."

"Ok."

"How many girls did Duncan hurt?"

"There are forty six names, I wrote them all down." she pushed a list in front of me, "That's not including the recent ones when he left a bear at their houses."

The knot in my stomach seemed to tighten with force, "Did you help with all of those girls?"

Natasha nodded, "I'm not a monster! He made me, he said he's throw me out on the streets. He killed my parents and told me I was alone. If I wanted a roof over my head, I had to help him. You think I'm a sicko, I can see it in your face." Natasha stood up and threw the chair across the room, she sank down the wall as tears overwhelmed her again.

I stood up and looked at her, "I don't think you're sick Natasha, I think you're a victim who has been hurt by this man for a very long time. With him is all you know, I understand."

"Liar!" she screamed in my face, she pushed passed me opened the door.

"Natasha if you leave without telling me everything, I will have to arrest you." I never wanted to arrest a victim, and I knew no jury would convict her, but she didn't.

Natasha turned to face me, she ran to me throwing punches, crying and screaming at me; then she fell into my arms like a child. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to. I didn't want to." she sobbed.


End file.
